Harry, Hermione and the Cristal De Rose D'Éternité
by HarryHermione4ever
Summary: Everyone returns to their 5th year at Hogwarts Harry and Hermione realize their feelings for each other, but certain things are keeping them apart. H/Hr R/L. THE ACTION IS HERE!!. **LAST CHAPTER UP!!**
1. A Mind Of It's Own

****

*Hey you lot! Thank-you soooo much for checking out my new story! I hope you enjoy it…this is going to be about 22 chapter story! My longest, H/H, one yet! Please review, but don't flame! Thanks!*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'Harry Potterish' I don't own the songs, and if you recognize something from out of a movie, or book, I don't own that either. 

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! WHOO HOO!

__

My hearts got a mind of it's own

Won't listen to a word I say

Doesn't It know that I get hurt, too,

When it acts that way

Cos when It breaks, I brake

I don't know how much more of this

I can take

Doesn't it know that I get hurt, too,

When it acts that way

- Victoria Beckham *A Mind of its Own*

Hermione Granger ran a hand through her now shoulder length, honey brown locks of hair. She looked down at her lap, and opened her begie purse, and took out her candyfloss, flavored lip-gloss, and carefully ran it across her full bottom lip; the car ride was a very bumpy one.

Hermione was on her way to King Crossings, to go back to Hogwarts for her 5th year. She wondered why she was so nervous. Probably, because she would see Harry, the boy whom she grew to love. '_That's CRAZY you can't be in love! You're only 14 for merlin sake! Well, almost 15, but still!' _she thought to herself. 

She was also wondering about the attention and reaction she would reacive. Hermione changed over the summer.

Her full, black eye lashes complemented her cinnimion colored eyes. She had curled her eye lashes to make her face look more dolly, she had on black eye-liner on her uper lid, and lower. She also had on a bit of peachie eye shadow, mixed in with some white. She had on a lite pink blush too. She wasn't wearing her black robes, but a satin peach button up shirt sleeves. She wore a white mini shirt, and a pair of white heel less shoes. She wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings.

She never used to care about what she looked like, but, over the summer, she knew she coulden't be known as 'the bushy haired bookworm'. Plus, she wanted for once to get some boys attention. She managed to capture Viktor Krum, Ron Weaslys, and maybe, even if it was just alittle bit, of Harry's. So, she decided that it was time for a change. She put the lip gloss back into her purse, and continued to stare out the window. Her mom looked over to Hermione, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Mione. People will love you, know matter what." Her mother said, as if she knew what Hermione was thinking Hermione looked at her mom, and nodded.

"Thanks, mum." She said, then stared out the window again.

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the Train Station. Hermione stepped out of their Sliver ML55 AMG Mercedes-Benz. Her mom opened the trunk, and they got out her things, and put them on a cart that Hermione went and got, and then set off for Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione looked around for Harry and Ron; she didn't see them. _'They must not be here yet…'_ she thought glumy to herself. She turned to her mom and hugged her.

"I'll see you at Christmas, Mione dear. Have fun." Hermione's mom said.

"Goodbye, mummy. I love you." Hermione said. They broke from the hug.

"I love you too, babes." Hermione's mom said, smiling. Hermione looked around, seeing if anyone was watching her. No one was, so she went ahead and ran into the wall between platforms, 9 and 10.

When she reached the other side, she saw a bunch of Hogwarts student's already there, laughing and chatting with their friends. Hermione spotted Lavender and Pavarti staring at her, with their mouths hanging open alittle. They then looked at each other and walked towards her. _'Oh god.' _

"Hermione! Is that you?" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione nodded her head.

  
"Yeah, it's me." She replied, shyly.

"You look goregeous!" Pavarti said. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." She said. The three then began to walk towards the back of the train to load their things onto it. They then walked towards the entrance of the 5th year train area's.

"So why the change?" Lavender asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, really. I guess I was just tired of begin a 'ugly duckling'." Hermione said.

"Well, you sure blossomed into a swan, Herm." Lavender smiled. Hermione giggled.

"Thanks, Lav."

*ARGH! Is FF.net beginning stupid, and slow, and not working for you too? I decided to post this early incase I can't get in around 4:00. Please Review! But don't Flame!*


	2. Written All Over My Heart

__

It's Written All Over My Heart, My Soul

Well I can't let her know

I can't let it show

It's Written All Over My Heart and Soul

If I could I'd Let her know

I'd Let her know

It's Written All Over My Heart

- The Moffatts *Written All Over My Heart*

Harry, and Ron approched the Hogwarts Express. Ginny went to meet up with her friends, and said she would meet up with them when they got on the train. Fred and George went to talk with Angelia Johnson and Katie Bell. Harry looked down as he walked. He rememeber the last time he was there. It was when Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, kissed him on the cheek. He wasen't sure what she meant by it, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Harry, Earth to Harry, come in Harry?" Ron said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Harry said, coming back to reality.

"Man, what's with you? Your like on a whole different planet. You've been acting like this for the past 3 days." Ron said.

"I dunno. I was just thinking about last year." Harry said.

"Harry, we all told you this before, you didn't kill Cedric. It wasn't your fault, it was all You-Know-" Ron began, but Harry jumped in.

"NO! I was thinking about Hermio- I mean, Hermionistada…." Harry said, _'Hermionistada? What the bloody hell is that?' _Harry asked himself. Ron thought for a moment, then dropped his mouth, and pointed at Harry.

"You like Hermione!" he shouted, then Harry quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut-up, will you! And no, I don't!" Harry wispered angerily. Ron then began to bable in Harry's hand. He then moved it away.

"What did you say?" Harry asked Ron.

"I said, 'YES YOU DO!" Ron shouted. Harry shook his head. "Just admit it! I won't hate you!" Ron said.

"I-I don't know. Remember when she kissed me on the cheek, at the end of 4th year?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Well, I felt my stomach flutter. I felt like, how I felt when Cho smiled at me for the first time." Harry said, then it came to him. "Oh my god…I do like her…" Harry said half to himself and half to Ron, who swung a arm around his shoulder.

"I knew it would happen, sooner or later…" Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on, Harry! History repeats itself! Think about it…You're a pure-blood, Hermione is Muggle born, just like your parents. Your parents, Snuffles, Lupin, and Peter were in a 'group'. You, Hermione, Me, Seamus, and Dean are a group, and, just like your parents, and Snuffles, there was a group withen a group, like you, Hermione, and me…do you understand?" Ron asked. Harry never thought of anything like that before.

"This is too weird…" Harry said.

"It's life. Now, come on. I want to find Lavender." Ron said. They then began to walk, then Harry stopped.

"Wait, you like Lavender Brown???" Harry asked. Ron turned red.

"cripes…I didn't think you'd catch that, but… yes, I do. Now come on!" Ron said.

*Thank you sooo much for the reviews everyone! I should be putting out the next chapter around 5 or 6. So look for it! Later babes!* 


	3. Ain't It Funny

__

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny

And you can't move on even though you try

Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel

Oh, I wish this could be real

Aint' it funny how a moment could just change your life

And you don't want to face what's wrong or right

Ain't it strange how how fate can play a part

In the story of your heart

- Jennifer Lopez *Ain't It Funny*

Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti found a empty compartment near the back of the train. Hermione sat by the window, and Lavender and Pavarti sat on the seats across from her. They began to discuss boys, but Hermione didn't really want to take part in that conversation, so, she pulled out a book from her purse. She started reading 'The Phantom of the Opera', when Lavender eurpted her.

"So, Herm, who do you like?" she asked, Hermione looked up from her book.

"Oh, um…N-Nobody's really caught my eye…" Hermione studdered. Lavender sighed.

"I can understand, I mean, going out with that 18 year old hunk, Viktor Krum, why would you need to worry about guys from Hogwarts." She said, but Hermione quickly shook her head.

"No, no, Me and Mr. Krum had one date. I really didn't feel that much for him." Hermione explained. 

"Why? He's so cute!" Pavarti said. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I like a guy who can say my name, for starters." She giggled, Lavender and Pavarti chuckled too.

Then, someone opened the compartment door. It was Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus.

"I thought I heard the infamous giggles of 'Lavender Brown'." Ron teased. Lavender scowled.

"Shut-up, Ron. Are you going to sit down or what?" Lavender asked. Ron nodded and took the seat next to her. Hermione then rasied her book. She wanted to see if they could recognize her. Harry sat down next to her, with Ginny on the other side of him. Seamus shut the compartment door, and sat down, and leaned against it.

"So have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Pavarti. She raised her eyebrow, then saw that Hermione brought her book under her eyes, and winked at her.

"Nope, sorry." Pavarti said. Ron laughed.

"How could Hermione be late? She's always on time. This is a first for our little book worm." He said, then noticed the girl next to Harry. Ron then leaned in to Harry, who also leaned into Ron.

"Who's she?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." Harry said, then leaned back, and tapped on Hermione's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, Hermione brought down the book and turned to Harry at the same time. She smiled.

"I know who you are, Harry." Hermione giggled. They train then blew it's wistle and began taking off.

Harry coulden't believe it. Hermione looked so, dazzling! He felt his face grow hot as she stared at him with her warm cinnimion brown eyes. This certinally wasn't the same Hermione Granger that he met on this very same train 5 years ago. This Hermione was the one that grew into a beautiful young woman, with the honey brown locks that ended at her shoulders, and that beautiful tan complextion. Harry then relized that he was looking her up and down, from her head to her long luxgerious legs. He shook his head, breaking out of his daze.

Hermione noticed that Harry changed quite a bit too his glasses didn't have such big frames, they were thiner. His eyes just seemed to get more green and brighter every year. He wasn't scrawny anymore, he was becoming a little more muscular and shot up to 5'11. He was wearing a pair of baggy fadded jeans, and a white shirt that said 'Quidditch #49', in red, orange and blue letters. There was also a broom under the letters. She then broke out of her daze, when Harry shook his head.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, she then put her hand to his forehead. "You feel alittle warm."

Harry felt his heart melt when she touched him. Her hands were so soft.

"I-I-I'm fine. Just alittle dizzy." Harry said. Hermione then brought her hand down.

"Okay."

"Hermione! You look great!" Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron!" Hermione smiled back.

"How come you didn't tell us that was you there, Herm?" Seamus asked.

"I wanted to see if you could recognize me." Hermione said.

"Well, I sure didn't." Ginny said, chucking, then looked at her watch. "Well, I'm gunna go hang-out with Padma. I'll see you guys later." She said, getting up from her seat.

"Bye Gin." Hermione said.

"Later Ginny." Ron said.

After she left, Seamus took the seat where she sat. Soon, they were all talking about what they did that summer. Then, Lavender fell asleep on Ron's shoulder, and Hermione continued to read her book.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera." Hermione replied.

"Whats it about?" he asked.

"About a deformed man who falls In love with a young opera singer, who thinks he's the 'Angel of Music' her father said he'd send her when he died. But, she's also In love with a old friend from the past. And the Angel of Music is also known as the 'Opera Ghost', for he's done a few horrible things to make Christine, the young opera singer, become very famous." Hermione said.

"That, sounds, very, interesting." Harry, with a small smile.

"Oh! It is! And the play, it's most wonderful. Andrew Lloydd Webber composed the music. Would…Would you want to go see it sometime with me? It's playing at the West End in London. We could go over Christmas break? I'll see if you can stay at my place." Hermione said. Harry nodded very fast.

"I'd love too! I mean, that would be nice." Harry said, blushing.

"Okay. Great." Hermione said, smiling and returning to her book. _'oh my god, Harry wants to stay with me at my house!'_ Hermione screamed in her mind. _'Oh my god, I'm going to stay with Hermione!' _Harry screamed in his mind. About 1 hour later, they all got into their robes.


	4. Still on Your Side

**__**

*Oh my gosh! You guys! Thank-you sooo much for the reviews, and support! Well anyways, on with the story!*

__

I will stand up for you

No matter what your going through

I'm still on your side

Any time, day or night

Don't care if it's wrong or right

I'm still on your side

-BBMak *Still On Your Side*

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Pavarti, and Seamus stepped off the train, where they found Hagrid.

"A'right there you 'lot?" Hargrid asked.

"Were fine, Hagrid." Hermione said.

"My, Hermione, you sure do look 'ifferent." He said, smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks Hagrid." She said.

They then made their way to the carriagies. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared one, Pavarti, Seamus and Lavender shared another.

"I heared from my dad that Professer Lupin is back." Ron said, Harry grinned.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione giggled.

"Yes, he does seem to be the best DADA teacher we've had out of our 5 years, eh?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ron nodded their heads.

About 15 minutes later, the carrigaes arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was first to step out, then Hermione, then Ron. They all looked up at the castle, which would be their home for the next 11 months.

"It feels weird to be back here. Especially with everything that happened last year." Hermione said. Harry nodded, then looked down. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Why is it every year, something happens?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I-I don't know." She wisperd and looked down. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Come on! You too need to lighten up. With the bad, comes the good. I mean, yeah, bad things happened here, but we all became friends here. Harry, your on the Quidditch team! And your sure to be made Captain! Hermione, your one of the smartest girls in the whole school! Your sure to be made a Prefect next year! Now stop sulking, and think of the good things!" Ron exclaimed. Harry and Hermione chuckled at their friend. Hermione then swung her arms around them both, and they began to walk to the Great Hall.

Hermione scanned the room as she sat down, looking for familiar faces. She found a couple. Like Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Justin Flinch-Fletchly, and, the dreaded, Cho Chang. Harry's crush for 2 years.

She sighed, because Cho still looked as beautiful as ever. With her long black ebony hair, chocolate brown eyes, full black eyelashes, creamy skin, and light pinkish/red lips. She then noticed that Harry was looking at Cho also. _'Why would I even try to compete with that?' _Hermione thought to herself, then broke out of her daze when Professer Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome to a new year. I only have a few announcements…" Dumbledore said, but Hermione wasn't listening, they then did the storings of the new 1st years, but then she zoned back in when she heared the metioning of a transfer student.

"We are happy to announce, that Viktor Krum will be joining us. He was pre-selected already, to be placed In Gryiffendor. He will be joining us after the Christmas break. Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, and the food appeared. Harry and Ron dug in.

"Why aren't you eating, Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Viktor's coming here! What am I going to do! He'll follow me around like a love sick puppy for the rest of the school year!" Hermione wailed. Harry put a arm around her shoulder.

"Me and Ron here will protect you." Harry said, staring into her cinnimion eyes. Hermione sighed.

"I hope your right." She said, and began to eat some of her potatos. Ron had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How come he's coming here? I mean, shouldn't he have graduated by now?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe Quiddtich keeps him from his school a lot, and he needs more years or something." Harry said.

Hermione woke up bright and early the next moring. She took her shower, did her hair and make-up, then went downstairs to do a bit of reading. About 20 minutes later, Ron and Harry appeared.

"Do you wanna go to breakfast now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione giggled, and the three made their way out of the potriat.

Hermione and Harry sat down next to each other in their respected seats, as Ron sat across from Harry. The plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast appeared. About 15 minutes later, Dean, and Seamus soon showed up. Seamus sat next to Hermione, and Dean sat next to Harry.

"How come you guys didn't wait for us?" Dean asked.

"Because Mr. Weasly here couldn't control his hunger." Harry joked. Ron, who's mouth was full of eggs, glared at Harry. The group burst into laughter. Then, someone tapped Harry on his shoulder, he turned around and looked into Cho's face. She gave her best smile.

"Hey Harry!" Cho said. Harry blushed. Hermione secertly rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Cho…" He said.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I could be better. How about you?" Harry asked. Cho sighed.

"I miss Cedric a lot. But, I know he wouldn't want me sulking around." Cho said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, I hear that their going to announce the new Captian for the Gryiffendor team. I just wanted to wish you good luck." Cho said, leaning in, and giving Harry a hug. Harry hugged back.

"Thanks, Cho." Harry wispered. Cho then broke from the hug, and waved as she walked off.

"Ooooh, Harry, I think someone likes you…" Dean teased. Harry nudged him in his side.

"Shut-up." Harry said. Hermione put down her fork, and got up. Everyone looked at her.

"Where are you going, Herm?" Ron asked.

"I-I have to go talk to Ginny. I…I'll see you guys in Potions." Hermione said, picking up her book bag, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione didn't go and talk to Ginny. She went back to the girl's dormitory, and laid down on her bed, and stared up at the top. She began to wonder if Cho really DID like Harry, now that Cedric was out of the picture. _'You'll just have to wait and see…'_ Hermione said to herself, then she got off of her bed, and went to her first class, which was Athrimancy, then Potions.

Hermione got to Potions early. She sat at the seat she's been sitting at for the past 5 years, where she took out her parchement, and quills. Harry, Ron, and Lavender arrived.

"Hey Hermione! Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her. She turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione said.

"We talked to Ginny, and said asked if you were okay. She said that she haden't seen you..." Harry said. Hermione shrugged.

"I couldn't find her." Hermione said. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Draco Malfoy. The one person Hermione despised more then anything, except for Voldemort.

"Nice to see your taking better care of your looks, Granger. Now, I can at least look at you without being disgusted." Draco said, with a sly smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then maybe I should change back, because, Malfoy, knowing your looking at me, isn't really that much of a complement. It's more of a nightmare." Hermione said. Draco glared at her.

"You had better watch it, Granger." Draco said, gritting his teeth.

"Or you'll what? Send your death eater daddy on me?" Hermione said, with a pouty face.

"He is not!" Draco spat.

"Uh-huh. I'll believe that when Snape says something nice about Harry!" Hermione said, turing back to the front of the class. Draco then began to pull out his wand, and rasied it above his head, but Harry caught his wrist.

"Get away from us, Malfoy." Harry said, glaring at him. Draco then renched his arm away, and walked up to his seat in front of Hermione.


	5. If Only

****

*Again, thank-you sooo much for the reviews!*

__

If only I had the guts to feel this way

If only you'd look at me and want to stay

If only I'd take you in my arms and say

'I won't go 'cause I need you! Please don't go,

Cos I need you now.''

-Hanson *If Only*

After classes, Hermione went to the girls dormitory and changed clothes. She now wore a dark blue shirt, a royal blue knitted long coat, and those jeans that look like there dirty, with a pair of her brown doc-martin's boot-shoes. She also decided to re-do her make-up to match her outfit. She wore light brown make-up, a pink gloss, brown eye liner, and black mascara. She then walked downstairs to the common room, and sat in the big red comefy chair. She was reading "Advanced Potions", when Harry burst through the door, with the biggest smile on his face. He ran over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Whats this all about?" Hermione said, after he broke from the hug.

"I made CAPTAIN!" Harry shouted. Hermione's smile got as big as Harry's.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's out with Lavender somewhere. I-I think he's going to ask her out tonight!" Hermione answerd. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Well, good for them." Harry said, sitting down on the sofa next to Hermione, who went back to reading her book. Harry looked at her. Hermione looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Lets go celebrate." Harry said, getting up.

"We have homework to do Harry." Hermion said. Harry just rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hands, and brought her up to her feet. Hermione blushed at how close she was too Harry.

"Pallleaaasseee…" Harry begged, giving her a lopsided smile. Hermione breathed in, then looked down.

"Alright! What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm…How about we go for a broom ride?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"No! Harry! Please…You know, that ever since Neville's broom went out of control, I've been afriade! I only ride that horrible piece of wood because I need good marks!" Hermione wined.

"Hermione! I'll be right there with you! You know I'm a good broom rider, I made Captian for Merlin's sakes! Come on!" Harry pleded.

"Alright! Alright! Let me go get my hat." Hermione said, running upstairs. When she returned, she was wearing a medium green knitted beanie. Harry was waiting for her with his Firebolt.

"Okay, lets go." She said, and they walked out of the common room.

On the Quidditch field, Harry told Hermione to get on first. She did, then Harry sid in back of her.

"Now, hold on." Harry wispered into Hermione's ear. He breathed in her scent, which was a mix between vanilla, and the tigerlily flower. Their, he scereatly wished he could smell her all the time. He then he placed his hands over Hermione's, which were clutched to the broom.

"I don't think there will be a problem there, Harrrryyyyyyyy!" Hermione yelled as Harry kicked off the ground and they shot into the air like a cannon ball. She screamed, and took her hands off the broom, and placed them over her eyes. Harry had to also, because his were over her's. The began to fall straight forward, heading towards the middle of the lake. Harry brought Hermione's hands down, and placed them over the broom.

"Don't you dare close your eyes! And keep your hands on the broom. Remember, Hermione, I'm sterring with you." Harry said, and they soared over the lake. 

After that inncedent, Hermione began to have some fun, as they did a bunch of amazing tricks. About 15 minutes later, they landed on-top of the Astronomy Tower. Harry hoped of first, then he held out his hand for Hermione to take, which she did, and she hoped off, but she stumbled alittle bit, which she fell into Harry's chest, and he placed his arms around her. She then looked up at him. And he looked down at her. He thought she looked so beautiful, with the moonlight making her hair shinny, and more golden then it already was. The stars seemed to match the twinking which he saw in her eyes, he then noticed her lips, they looked so shimmery, and glossy. Oh for just one sweet kiss…

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, breaking him out of his daze. "Lets go sit down." She said, leading him up the tower alittle ways, and sitting down. She sat indian style, while Harry stretched his legs out.

"I owled my mum today. She said that she would love to have you over. She's going to Owl Dumbledore tomorrow. Once she gets word that you can stay, she's going to book the hotel and tickets for when we go see Phantom of the Opera." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"We'll have fun. So how far are you in that book?" Harry said, smiling.

"Um…on Chapter 16." Hermione said, then with a broad smile, "It's getting really good. It's nothing like the play though. But, you can't really expect them to have all those complecated scenes made into a play, now can you?" Hermione said, giggling a bit. How Harry loved that giggle. But, she stopped when she heard othe gigglings from a certain…Lavender Brown.

"Do you hear that? Listen…" Hermione said, and they listened to Lavender and Ron in the Astronomy Tower.

"Oh, Ron! You are just to sweet!" Lavender said.

"Anything for you…" Ron said. They then heard a muffled giggle from Lavender, which meant that the too were probably snogging. Hermione then got up, and walked down next to the broom, and picked it up. Harry looked at her, and tilted his head.

"We shoulden't be listening. Come on, lets go back." Hermione said, Harry nodded. He got on the broom first, and Hermione got on the back, she wrapped her arms around Harry, and leaned her cheek against his back. She sighed, wishing that Harry and her were the one's in the Astronomy tower.

Harry and Hermione walked into the Common Room. It was about dinner time, but Hermione decided that she didn't feel much like eating.

"Are you sure your not hungry, Mione?" Harry asked, in a concered voice.

"Yeah. Um, thanks for the ride Harry. It was nice to get out, especially on such a pretty night." Hermione said, smiling.

"It was nothing." Harry said, but thinking to himself, _'The only thing that was pretty, was you.'_

"I'll see you later, Harry." Hermione said, grabbing her books, and homework, and trugding up the stairs.

"Later Hermione!" Harry called after her, sighed, and walked to the Great Hall.


	6. Walking Behind

**__**

*Dang! Only 6 Chapters and I already have 30 reviews! Thank-you soooo much. I love you all! Oh, and Melissa Malfoy, if your reading this, I have a speical message for you at the bottom!*

A world with no together

He can't see her in his picture

He wan't love but her heart won't let him in

They're walking behind

She's walking behind

He's walking behind

-The Moffatts *Walking Behind*

Around October 13st, there was an annocement that, the first Halloween Ball in 20 years, was going to take place. The whole school was in a buzz about it. They were really excited about being able to wear costumes!

"I never knew that even Witches and Wizards celebrated Halloween." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Oh yeah. But, the last time I ever wore a costume was when I was 10, and I was the Red Power ranger." Ron said, Harry, Hermione, and Seamus bursted out laughing. Lavender looked confused.

"I don't get it. Is that bad?" Lavender asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" Harry asked. Lavender shook her head.

"It used to be a very popular kids show back in the early 90's…Hey, wait…Ron, if Lavender didn't know about them, how did you?" Hermione asked.

"When my dad went on a trip to the 'muggle' world, I went with him once, and the guy my dad had to speak to, had a son, and he was watching it, and I watched it too. And liked it…" Ron exclaimed. Harry, Hermione, and Seamus then got a gleam in their eyes, and raised their hands into the air, and crossed them.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" (A/N: OR whatever the hell they used to say…) They shouted, and cracked up laughing again. And everyone looked at them with strange expressions on their faces, which made them laugh harder. Ron turned bright red.

"Shut up…" he mumbled. Lavender gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's sweet." She said. 

"So are you too going out now?" Dean asked. Lavender and Ron shook their heads.

"Well good for you." Hermione said.

"So, who are you going to ask to the dance, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Erm…Um…I don't know yet." Harry said, turning red. Ron pointed at him and laughed.

"HA! Now look who's red!" Ron shouted, then Lavender playfully hit his arm.

"Why don't you ask Cho?" Dean said. Hermione looked down when he said this.

"Maybe…" Harry replied, giving a small lopsided grin. But, just as he said that, Cho appeared behind him.

"Hey Harry," Cho said. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Harry looked over at Dean, who gave him a thumbs up. Lavender and Ron exchanged disaproving glaces. They wanted Harry and Hermione to go.

"Er, sure." Harry said, getting up from the table, and walking out of the Great Hall with Cho.

He returned only minutes later, and sat backdown next to Hermione and Dean.

"So?! What did she want!" Dean exclaimed.

"She wanted to know if I would go to the dance with her." Harry said, kinda solmely.

"AND?" Dean rused out.

"I said, Yes." Harry said, looking down at his plate. Dean wistled, and Hermione felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. She felt the tears welling up inside, but she couldn't cry. She had to be happy for Harry. Afterall, he did like Cho a lot.

"Were going to Hogesmeade this weekend. To get our coustumes." Harry said.

"What are you too going to go as?" Lavender asked.

"She wants to go as Romeo and Juliet." Harry said, Hermione smiled to herself. _'At least that romance ended in a tragdey.'_

On October 20th, Hermione sat at a bar stool in Three Broomsticks, drinking a ButterBeer, with a straw. She was just finishing her book, when Seamus sat down next to her.

"Hey Seamus. Whats going on?" Hermione asked, giving him a smile.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." He said, smiling back. Hermione closed her book.

"Oh?" She asked. "What about?" Seamus moved closer to her.

"Hermione, do you have a date for the ball yet?" He asked. Hermione shook her head, nervously.

"N-No, why?" she asked.

"Would you do me the honor of going with me?" he asked, giving her his best smile, which was a rather very cute one, which made his brown eyes sparkle.

"I'd love to, Seamus." Hermione said. Seamus hoped of the chair, and grabbed her hand.

"Oh thank-you, Hermione! I was so nervous about asking." Seamus said. Hermione tilted her head a bit.

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because, your really beautiful, and I didn't know how'd you reaspond." Seamus said, blushing a bit. Hermione hoped of her stool and hugged him.

"Seamus! You certinly must know, that you are very atractive!" she said. Seamus turned even redder.

"Thanks, Herm." He said. "And you can pick out who we'll go as." Seamus said. Hermione smiled, then looked at her book, she knew who she wanted to go as.

In the costume store, Costume TIME, Hermione was scowering around, trying to find the perfect Christine Daae costume, while Seamus was trying to find a tuxsedo, top hat, cape, and a white mask to cover his face.

About 10 minutes later, Hermione found the perfect dress. It was the spitting image of what Christine's wedding dress looked like. It was a size medium, which was perfect for her. She began to walk towards where Seamus was supposed to be, continuing to look at the beautiful dress in front of her.

"Seamus I found the perfect-Oh!" Hermione said, as she ran into someone's back, which happened to be Harry's. He looked surpised. Seamus then appeared next to Harry, looking down at his costume and mask.

"How's this mask, Herm?" he asked. Then saw Harry, who was staring at him.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, turing his attention back to her.

"Hey, Mione…w-what are you doing here?" Harry asked, curiously.

"I'm getting my costume, silly! This is a costume store, and there is a costume ball in 11 days." Hermione laughed.

"Oh. So, who are you going as?" Harry asked.

"Christine Daae, from 'The Phantom of the Opera'. And, Seamus here, who also saw the play, is going as the Phantom." Hermione said, triumphently.

"Oh. Well, that's wicked." Harry said. The three of them stood there not talking, Harry and Hermione looking at each other.

"Well! I'd better find Cho. I'll see you later guys. CHO…!" Harry said, walking off. Hermione watched him, then looked at Seamus and smiled.

"That's a great costume, Seamus! We, are going to look bloody cool!" Hermione said.

****

~*~Melissa Malfoy: I KNEW I reconized your name! You wrote 'Hermione Is What?'! You seriously need to finish it! It's one of the best H/Hr stories I've read so far, and a lot of other people are dying to see what happens! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE update soon!~*~


	7. Hopelessy Devoted

__

But now, there's no where to hide

Since you've pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessy devoted to you

Hopelessy devoted to you

- Olivia Newton-John *Hopelessy Devoted*

"Let's see…" Hermione said to herself, sitting down at her vanity in the Girls Dormitory, looking through a book of "Hair Charms" trying to find a spell or charm that would make her hair grow curly, down to the middle of her back, and dark brown.

"There you are!" she shouted, and read the spell. She then pulled out her wand, and said the words.

"Lecurliouso Delengthinus." She said, and a blue light surrounded her head, and when it died down, her hair was in spiral curls, down to the middle of her back. She studied herself for a moment. _'I look good with long hair…maybe I should keep it long, but not in spirals.' _She thought to herself. Then, she slipped into her dress, white tights, and white non-heel dress shoes. She then pulled back some of her hair, and put it into a small pony-tail. She applied her mascara, black eye liner, greyish eye-shawdow, and light pink, lipstick. She then sprayed her neck with her 'Freash White Musk" perfume.

"You look wonderful, Herm!" Lavender said, standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing her 'new sandy look' costume from Grease. She had her hair all bunched up and curly, and looked a lot like how Sandy looked when her and Danny sing "The One that I want."

"You didn't tell me you were going as Sandy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah! I remember seeing the movie with my mum, when it came out for it's 20th anniversary special. She said she saw it when she was younger, and thought I would love it, and well, I did! Oh! But you should see Ron! Him with his greased hair, so cute!" Lavender exclaimed, as Hermione giggled. 

"Come on! Lets go!" Ron shouted from downstairs. Lavender looked at Hermione.

"I'll be down in a minute. I need to do something." Hermione said, Lavender nodded and walked down stairs. Hermione walked over to her 'Hope Chest' and took out a box. She opened it, and took out a small vail. She walked over to her full length mirror, and put it on. _'I look like I'm getting married, for merlins sake.'_ She smiled to herself. She then walked out the door, and down the steps. Where everyone stared at her. Including Harry.

Harry couldn't believe the vision in front of him. She looked like a angel who was walking down from Heaven's stairs. He smiled at her lovilness and beautiness. Then, he rememeberd, that all of her, belonged to Seamus for the night. He frowned, as she approuched Seamus, who couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"You look great, Seamus! Just like the Phantom. Ready?" she asked him. He nodded, and held out his arm.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Seamus said, finally. Hermione giggled. 

Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, Pavarti, and Harry walked down the hall towards the Great Hall. Hermione was standing next to Harry.

"Where's Cho, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's meeting me inside." Harry said. Hermione nodded and looked around at her other friends.

"Are you being Posin Ivy, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny sheriked.

"YES! FINALLY! Someone got it! Dennis (Creevy) is being Batman." She said. Hermione then looked at Dean and Pavarti.

"Let me guess, Robin Hood, and Maid Marian?" She giggled at Dean's green tights.

"Yes…" he said, solemy.

Finally, they reached the Great Hall. It was lovely. Decorated in Yellow, Orange, Black, and Red. Their were amazing lights, and the pumpkins that floated in mid-air were magnificent. The food didn't look to bad either. Harry spotted Cho waving towards him.

"There she is," He said, looking directly at Hermione. "I'll see you guys later." He said, then walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat next to Cho. Dennis came over and hugged Ginny. Everyone then sat down, and Dumbledore made his usal annocements, and they began to eat.

After that, the Weird Sisters appeared on-stage, and began to sing. Seamus got up from his seat, and gave his hand to Hermione.

"Care to dance?" He asked, smiling. She smiled, and took hold of his hand, and they began to dance. Other couples soon joing in.

Hermione kept glancing over at Cho and Harry, who seemed oftly cozy. She glared at them, then looked around some more. She saw that Pansy was being a 'Sexy' Angel, and Draco was being a Devil. Hermione laughed, thinking that Pansy was an Angel, and a sexy one? Whatever.

After a few songs, fast and slow, Hermione waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hot?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"I'll go and get us some pumpkin juice." He said, Hermione nodded and went to sit down at a table. She watched other couple's carry on, then Harry approched her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hiya." Hermione replied.

"Having fun?" Harry asked.

"I'm having a bomb time." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Well, I'd better get back to Cho. Hey, save a dance for me, will ya?" Harry said, smiling. Hermione smiled back, and nodded. Harry then walked back after Cho. Seamus then appeared, with the drinks.

"Hey, lets go outside." Seamus said. Hermione nodded, and the too walked outdores into the night.

Outside, they walked around a bit, when they came to a bench and sat down. Hermione stared up into the night sky. Seamus moved closer to her.

"Hermione?" Seamus asked, Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Yes?" she said.

"Are you…happy, with me?" he asked. 

"Yes. I'm having a wonderful time." She said, even though it was part a lie.

"Good." Seamus smiled. Hermione then looked back up into the sky, she then saw a shooting star.

"Look, Seamus! A shooting-" Hermione said, turning to him, but then he kissed her. Hermione then moved away.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Hermione asked, giving him a quizical look. Seamus looked hurt.

"I-I like you, Hermione." Seamus said.

"OH, Seamus! I-I I like you too , but not like that, I like someone else right now. I-I'm sorry." Hermione said. Seamus looked down, and shrugged.

"I-I guess I wasen't expecting you too. I…I just wanted to see if I was wrong. I guess I was." Seamus said. Hermione put an arm around him.

"Seamus! Please don't talk like that! There are other girls, remember what I said, you are very attractive, you will find someone else." Hermione said. Seamus nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Come on, lets go back and have some fun." He said, smiling, and standing up. She stood up too.

"I'd like that." She said.

They began to walk back to the dance, laughing. Hermione then noticed that her vail was missing.

"Go ahead." She told Seamus. "I'll go back and look." She said. Seamus nodded, and headed into the Great Hall. 

Hermione walked back to where her and Seamus sat, and found her vail. On the way back, Hermione saw something that made her stop, and let out a low sob. Harry was under a tree, kissing Cho. Hermione, forgeting about Seamus, ran the other direction, her head in her hands, crying. She didn't care where she was going. She just ran. But soon, it began to rain. Noticing that her hair was becoming horid looking, and her white dress becoming muddy, she walked over to the castle, and sat down in a door way, and countined to sob.

***I just wanted to let you know…that I saw 'Rat Race' recently, and oh my gosh, that was the most FUNNINEST movie I've ever seen! I advise you all to go and rent it soon! And to: Annymous (for this story...): I just like to be descriptive! Lol. Glad you like the story though.***


	8. Girl in the Mirror

__

Oh the girl in the mirror is crying tonight

And there's nothing I can tell her

To make her feel alright

Oh the girl in the mirror is crying cuz of you

And I wish there was something I could do

-Britney Spears *Girl In The Mirror*

At the same time, in the girls dormitory, Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti were beginning to worry about Hermione.

"I saw her and Seamus walk outside, but I didn't see them come back." Pavarti said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's because you were in the corner making out with Dean, Pavarti." Ginny said. Pavarti picked up her pillow, and through it at her.

"Where could she be?" Lavender said, looking out her window. She then spoted Hermione, soaked to the skin, walking towards the castle.

"I see her!" Lavender shouted, then through on her cloak, and ran down the steps, Ginny and Pavarti on her tail.

When they got to where Hermione was, they saw her huddled against the side of the door way, fast asleep. Lavender bent down, and felt her forehead. It was very hot.

"She's getting sick." She said. "Come on, lets get her to Madame Pomfrey." She said, picking up Hermione. Ginny and Pavarti helped her.

In the Hosptial Wing, Madame Pomfrey changed Hermione into a night gown, as Hermione slept.

"I'm going to keep her here overnight. She has a fever. She might get puehimuna." Madame Pomfrey said. Lavender, Pavarti and Ginny exchanged worried looks.

"Can we see her tomorrow?" Pavarti asked. Madame Pomfrey nodded. The three girls then left.

"Why do you think she ran from the dance?" Ginny asked. Lavender shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow I guess." She said.

The next day, Hermione was excused from all her classes, and returned to the Girls Dormitory room, where she did some homework, and ate. She did catch a bit of the flu.

Hermione lay in bed, with her regular hairstyle, in a small ponytail. She was wearing a pink bath robe, and no-make-up. She was reading a book called 'A Walk to Remember', when Harry came into the dorm.

"Hermione? Are you alright? I was worried when I couldn't find you at the dance. And when Lavender told me about you getting sick-" Harry hurried out.

"I'm okay, Harry. I…I just got a bit of the flu last night." Hermione said. Harry nodded, then set some books down on her night stand, then sat down at the foot of her bed.

"I brought you some homework from today's classes." Harry said.

"Thank-you." Hermione smiled, then looked out the window. Harry looked at her face. _'Why is she so sad?_ He wondered.

"So, where were you last night?" He asked, she turned to him.

"I told you, I was sick." She said, softly. Harry then scooted closer to her.

"You don't have to lie to me." He said, looking into her eyes. Hermione looked down, then got out of bed, and went over to the window, she looked down onto the ground.

"I'm not. I just…didn't feel well, so I went away from the dance. I was too…dizzy…to tell Seamus, and then I didn't know where I was going, and then it started to rain, and I found shelter, and Lavender and the girls found me." Hermione explained, without looking at his face.

Harry then got up, and walked over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Hermione shuttered, and closed her eyes so tight, and wished he would just leave. Somehow, Harry sensed this.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Hermione." Harry said, then walked out of the room. Hermione didn't look after him, but placed her hand over her eyes, and silently wept. Lavender then walked in.

"Hermione?" she asked, Hermione the wiped her tears, and turned to her, she let out a low giggle. Lavender then walked up to her.

  
"Hermione? Tell me why you left the dance…" Lavender said. Hermione nodded, and sat down on her bed.

"Lav, I like Harry…A lot in fact. I was already having a hard time dealing with him not liking me. Then,him and Cho going to the dance. Then, at the dance, me and Seamus waked out around the grounds, and we sat down, then…he kissed me, and told me he liked me. But, I told him I didn't like him like that, and he understood, and somehow my vail came off, and I realized it was gone when we were back at the dance, so I left to find it, and when I returned….I saw…" Hermione said, feeling the tears well up.

"What?" Lavender said, rubbing Hermione's back.

"Oh Lav! I saw Harry kissing Cho!" Hermione said, crying into Lavender's shoulder. Lavender sighed, then hugged Hermione.

"Then, your not going to like what I'm about to tell you Hermione…" Lavender said. Hermione gave Lavender a quizical look.

"What?" she asked. Lavender looked down.

"Harry…and Cho…are…dating now." Lavender said, in a low wisper. But, Hermione heard it loud and clear. She bit her bit, trying to keep the tears back, but it didn't work.

"Shhh…" Lavender said, trying to keep Hermione calm.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure how, but, he told us at breakfast." Lavender said. " We were all quite shocked." Hermione nodded.

"Lav, I need to be alone right now." Hermione said, Lavender smiled, and nodded then walked out of the room. Hermione got up and walked over to her vanity, she stared at the depressed girl in the mirror. Getting sick of looking at her saddness, she walked over to her bed, got in, and closed the curtins. She lied her pillow on her head, soon were running down her face again, as she thought of a song.

__

If I should die this very moment,

I wouldn't fear…

For I have never known completeness 

Like being here…

Wrapped in the warmth of you

Loving…Every breath of you…

"Why live life…From dream to dream? And dread the day…" She sang aloud, then putting her hands to her eyes, and crying aloud, and turning over.

The next day, Hermione decided to keep her hair straight. She didn't feel like wasting her time curling it. So then she slipped on a pair of black dickies, a studded belt, her black knee-high boots, and her howgarts attire. She did her make-up as usual, but used white, and sliver colors, and just a clear gloss.

Hermione walked downstairs, not hoping to see anyone. But, there someone was, sitting on the couch, and the last person she wanted to see. Harry.

Hermione tried to be sneaky, and sneak by Harry, but, unfortunetly, Ron came down while Hermione was walking by the boys dormitory steps.

"Herm! Your up!" He shouted, Harry spun around, and got up walking over to them. Hermione glared at Ron, who gave her a 'what?' look, Hermione then turned to Harry and smiled.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, smiling back at her.

"Hi Harry. I heard about you and Cho." She said. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled, then giggled.

"Yeah, it's spit you in the face, kick you in the crotch fantastic!" she exclaimed. Ron raised his eyebrow, but Harry didn't seem to notice her scarcasium.

"Well, now, I'm going to breakfast. I'll see you too later." Hermione said, walking by Harry and Ron out of the common room, with, not her tears welling up, but her anger.

****

*I KNOW you guys are waiting for the H/Hr parade to begin, but, it won't be for a few more chapters. All good things take time. But, you won't be disapointed when it happens! (I mean…how could you be? Harry and Hermione get together! ;0) Oh! And wish me good luck, I have a job interview later tonight!*


	9. What Took You So Long?

__

What took you so long?

What took you all night?  
What took you forver to see

I'm right?

You know I treat you so good

I make you feel fine

You know I'll never give it up this time

No No No

-Emma Bunton *What took you so long?*

Around December 15th, Harry and Cho were still going out. Hermione, of course, never participated in the activies everyone did when Cho was there. She couldn't be around Harry when he was kissing, cuddling, and saying 'sweet nothings' into her ear.

Hermione got a letter from her mum a couple of weeks ago, saying that they had permission to let Harry stay the winter break with them. Hermione sighed, _'Don't think his girlfriend is going to let him stay at another girls house.' _So, she threw away the letter, and wrote her mum back, but decided not to send it just yet.

Harry, on the other hand, was actually wondering about Hermione's weird behavior. Why wouldn't she hangout with them when Cho was around? Maybe she didn't really like Cho? _'Yeah, that's probably it.'_ Harry said to himself.

Hermione walked down the corridor, she didn't feel like having dinner tonight. Actually, she didn't feel like eating that much any nights. _'I hope I'm not becoming anorexic…Nah! That would never happen! I love food! I'm just not hungery.' _Hermione said, then laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny?" a Voice asked behind her. Hermione looked at the figure in the dark.

"Who's there?" Hermione said, and the figure stepped out. It was a 7th year from Slytherin, Darius Beckham. He was quite cute looking. He looked like Josh Hartnett if you looked at him from far away.

"Um…Hi." Hermione said. Darius walked closer to her.

"Now, what is a very beautiful 5th year, _Gryiffendor_, doing away from the Great Hall." He said, giving her his best, sexist smile, and brushing some of Hermione's hair back.

"Uh…erm…I, wasn't, hungry." Hermione laughed. Darien chuckled.

"You have a very sexy smile." He said, then leaned in and kissed her. Hermione was shocked, and pushed him back.

"Excuse me! Did do something that made you think you could kiss me!?" Hermione shouted. Darius laughed.

"I don't care what you say…I've seen you around, Hermione, Flanting in your short skirts and such. Now, why would a very bird, such as yourself, do that, not expecting to have guys approch her in such a manor?" Darius asked. Hermione gaped at him.

"I'm not a SLUT, if that's what you're thinking! I wear what I want, because I want too, not for anyone else, but me!" Hermione shouted. Darius then slapped her.

"I'm getting tired of your lip." He said, slamming her against the wall, and began to kiss her again, leaning his body weight on her. Hermione tried to yell for help, but Darius either keep his lips on hers, or placed a hand over her mouth while he began to undo his, then, she began to cry.

"Don't cry baby, it won't hurt as much if you try to enjoy it." Darius said. He then lifted the robe over her, and saw that she was wearing her hogwarts gear, and a knee-length skirt that hung to her body.

"Easy access…You must have known something special was going to happen tonight." Darius teased. Hermione closed her eyes, and then she felt his hands from around her slowly move. She opened her eyes to see that Harry was standing there, with a wand in his hand, staring down at Darius with a look of pure hatred. Harry put a body-binding spell on him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, and jumped onto him giving him a tight hug. Harry stumbled back alittle, then wrapped his arms around her.

"It was…so horrible…he-he…came up from behind me…I yelled at him…. A-and, he slapped me…then-" Hermione said, crying into Harry's robes. Harry ran his hand through her hair, soothing her.

"Shhh…It's okay, he won't hurt you know." He said. Hermione backed away from him and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Lets go talk to Dumbledore." He said, picking up Hermione's robes.

After they talked to Professer Dumbledore, who said that Darius would be expelled, the went back to the common room. 

Hermione changed into a yellow babytee that had a cartoon lion flying on a broom, that said "Gryiffendor Lions #44", all in red. She wore a pair of grey sweat pants. Her make-up was all faded, and she put her hair into a small ponytail. She was wrapped up in a white duvet with blue moons. She was staring into the fire when Harry returned with to cups of Hot Coco.

"Here." He said, handing it to her. She looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said, and smiled. He sat down. They sat there drinking their hot coco, Hermione looking into the fire, and Harry looking at Hermione. Hermione soon noticed. She smiled at him.

"What?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. I…I was just wondering." Harry said. Hermione then looked into the fire again, and soon felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry saw them; he put his hand under her cheek, and made her face him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Hermione looked down, and Harry removed his hand.

"I was so scared, Harry. I…It's horrbile being in trouble and there's no one around to hear you scream…" Hermione said, then bursting into tears, she put her hand in between her eyes, covering her nose. She fell into Harry's open arms, as they rested back onto the couch. Harry sang sweetly into her ears, Hermione falling asleep.

"Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying…day. I love you, Hermione." Harry said, then picking her up and carrying her to her bed.

During the night, Hermione woke up to seeing Harry asleep in a chair over by the window. He looked like he was cold, so she got out of bed, and grabbed an extra blanket. She placed it over him, and wispered into his ear.

"Harry Potter, I'll love you till the day I die." She said, then kissed him gently on his cheek. Hermione stepped back, and saw alittle smile playing across his lips. She smiled, and went back to bed.

The next day, Harry asked Hermione about him staying at her house, and she said she forgot to tell him that her mom said yes. Harry thought it was a little peculiar that she didn't tell Harry sooner, especially since they were supposed to be leaving tomorrow afternoon.

Later that night, Hermione walked downstairs into the common room. She then saw a figure sitting sitting on the couch looking into the fire. It was Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "What's the matter?" Harry, working up some fake tears, turned to Hermione.

"Cho…She's…I saw her kissing Landon Crawford." He said, looking down. Hermione though as happy as she was, hurt terribly to see Harry so hurt.

"Come here." She said, holding out her arms. Hary went over, and hugged her tight. She breathed in his wonderful, Old Spice, scent. Harry, too, breathed in Hermione's wonderful Vanilla/Tigerlily smell.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." She wisperd, Harry backed away. He smiled through his tears.

"Well, I guess I should have known better then to go out with one of the 'most wanted' girls in school. I guess I kinda knew this would happen." He said. Hermione gave him a reasuring smile.

"Well, just remember, you have your friends. And we'll always be here for you." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Hey! I can't wait to get to your house tomorrow!" Harry said, wipping away a few run away tears. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah! Make sure your up by 11:00. I don't wanna miss the train." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exsausted." Harry said, stretching out his arms. Hermione giggled.

"I'll see you in the moring." Hermione said. Harry nodded then walked up the stairs. Thanking god that Cho cheated on him, so he wouldn't have to break-up with her. He felt so stupid for going out with her; he couldn't torture himself by going out with someone else. He also couldn't hurt Cho. All he wanted was to be with Hermione. And, if things go right, he would be.

*Completely off the subject, but…The Nominees for the Acadamy Awards have been annouced! Whoo Hoo! Harry Potter has been nominated for 3 Oscars…Art Direction, Costume Desgin, A Musical Score! My other favorite movie, Moulin Rouge, has been nominated 8 times! Including Best Picture! And, I'm SOOOO happy that Nicole Kidman has finally been nominated for leading actress! She ROX! Anways, I saw 'Crossroads' last night, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The next chapter will be out around 1:00. And DON'T WORRY, this is still going to be a H/Hr! lol.* 


	10. Faded

The train arrived at Kings Cross at 4:00 the next afternoon. Hermione got off the train first. Followed by Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Fred and George.

Harry felt odd being back in London so soon, but that's just because he hadn't been there for Christmas for the past 5 years.

Harry and Hermione said their adu's to everyone, and gave them their gifts, and reciving theirs. They then went and got their baggages. They then palced their things on the cart, walked though the wall, and headed towards the cars.

"What's your mum's name?" Harry asked.

"Kira." Hermione replied

"And your dad?"

"Michael."

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I've…never brought a boy home. I guess I'm just fearing the whole 'father gets protective over his little girl' scenario'…" Hermione said, Harry gave her a quizical look.

"What 'father gets protective over his little girl' scenario'?" Harry questioned. Hermione laughed.

"You really need to watch some teen muggle movies." Hermione said, then spotting her mom.

"Mummy!" Hermione said, pushing her cart faster. Harry was on her trail. Hermione reached her mother, and hugged her tight.

"I've missed you so!" Hermione said.

"I've missed you too, darling." Kira said, she then broke from the hug, and smiled warmly at Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione's mum. She was quite thin, and had long, wavy blonde hair, and chocolate colored eyes. He remembered seeing a picture of a woman named "Oliva Newton-John" from a movie called Xanadu from his Aunt Petunia's movie collection. She reminded him of her.

"Harry," Hermione smiled, pulling Harry towards her and her mum. "This is my mum. Mum, this is the 'famous' Harry Potter." She said curtly.

"It's finally nice to meet you. Hermione has said so much about you and Ron." Kira said, giving Harry a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Granger." Harry said. Kira laughed.

"Please…Mrs. Granger sounds so, formal. Call me Kira." Harry smiled.

"Alright."

"Well, we should get you too home. The play does start in a few hours, at 7:30." Kira said, as they walked to the SUV. They then began to load the things in the car. After, Kira got in the driver's seat and Harry and Hermione got in the first row of back seats.

"Mum…put in Soul Decision." Hermione said, buckling up. Kira then poped the CD into the CD player, and the song "Faded" filled the car.

__

When I get you all alone  
I'm gonna move in nice and close  
Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game  
Ever since you've been hanging around  
I've been trying to figure out  
What I can say to you to get some play  


Couldn't we do what we did last night again  
Baby you and I'd be better than friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further?  
Every night when we say goodbye  
how can I help looking in your eyes?  
Wondering why you and I haven't hit it  
can we get it on?

I'm kinda faded but I feel alright  
Thinking about making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend  
When you're holding my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me

Yeah you know you got it  
And you know I want it  
I can't wait to take you home (you know you got it and I)  
I don't want to be rude at all  
I just want to be where you go  
Think what we could do alone  


Couldn't we do what we did last night again?  
Baby you and I'd be better than friends  
Don't you think it's time we went a bit further  
Every night when we say goodbye  
How can I help looking in your eyes  
Wondering why, you haven't hit it  
Can we get it on?

I'm kinda faded but I feel alright  
Thinking about making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend  
When you're holding my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me

When we first met   
The deal was stated   
You Stepped liked   
My steez, the way we conversated   
Just another day, around the way   
You and me up close, everything okay   
Cause I'm not like the rest Indecision   
With the best, Thrust form a full court press   
Just cause they hated (ha ha) faded!   


I'm kinda faded but I feel alright  
Thinking about making my move tonight  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend  
When you're holding my body tight  
'Cause I like the way you're making it move  
I like the way you're making me wait  
At the end of the night when I make up your mind  
You'll be coming on home with me

As the song ended, Harry coulden't help but blush at some of the lyrics. It was like the song knew what was going through his mind. _'Weird'_, Harry thought, then stared out the window.

****

*I didn't add a song in the beginning because I added a whole song to the story. Anyways, the next chapter will be out at 8:00pm tonight, so check back then! Later!*


	11. All I Ask Of You

__

Say you'll share with me

One love, One lifetime

Say the word, and I will follow you

Say you'll be with me, each night each morning

Say you love me

Love me, that's All I Ask Of You

-Sarah Brightman & Steve Barton *All I Ask Of You*

Harry looked up at the tall, beige building with black trim. The building was so tall, that he almost fell backwards looking up.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"We're in Mayfayre. Oxford St…West London." Hermione said.

"So this is the hotel?" Harry asked. Hermione giggled.

"No! This is our flat." Hermione said. Harry was shocked.

"This whole building is your's?" Harry asked. Hermione giggled again.

"No, this is an apartment building." Hermione said. Harry formed an 'O' mouth. They then went to the back of the car, and helped Hermione's mum get their stuff out.

When they reached the 18th floor, they stepped out into the Hallway, and walked down alittle ways, then reached apartment number 919 (?). Kira fumbled around for the key, and found it. She then unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Kira then flipped on the switch, and Harry was amazed. It was so big! It was like a house! Everything was so expensive looking. The main colors were begie, white, and a light brown. And the tree over by the bay window looked so beautiful. It had so many presents under it.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you to your room." Hermione said, and walked through the hall, when they reached a room, and Hermione opened the door. It was colored a light yellow, with white triming. There was a queen size bed near the door, and a hope chest at the end of it, and a nightstand on the left side. There was a seat window alittle ways to the left, with a couple of pillows. Their was a dresser with a mirror attached to it across from the bed, and the closest, with the mirror doors, were on the right side of the bed, and in a corner by the window, was alittle TV stand, and a TV and PAC player, with some movies in a case under the TV. All the furniture was white. There were movie posters of "Moulin Rouge", "Titanic", "Grease", "The Craft", "Gone With the Wind", and "Spice World". There was also some of pictures of Hermione's family, and friends. On the dresser, there was make-up, and some tropys from a dance school.

"Is this your room?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just drop my things off, and I'll take you to your room." Hermione said, and placed her things on her bed, and they set off for Harry's room, which was across from Hermione's.

His room was a light blue, it too, had a dresser, TV set window seat, and a dresser with a mirror. It just had one Poster on the wall, which was of "Star Wars".

"My dad had a thing for that movie…," Hermione said, as she noticed Harry looking at it.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

  
"Well, we should be getting ready. My mom bought you a suit, which is in the closet. If you need to take a shower, it's down the hall, and to your right. There are already towels in there." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Later, Harry." She said, walking out the door.

"Later, Mione." Harry called after her.

Harry and Hermione both took showers (A/N – Not together!), and got ready in their rooms. 

Harry was fixing his bow tie when Hermione's dad walked in.

"Harry, I presume?" Hermione's dad said with a warm smile. Harry turned around.

"Yes, that's me." Harry said, nervously. Hermione's dad laughed.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going to threaten you." Harry smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "Are you going to the play?"

"Me? No.No. I've seen it faaar to many times. Well, I'll leave you to get ready. And have fun tonight." He said then left.

About 20 minutes later, Harry walked out into the living room. He saw a note on the table.

****

Hermione & Harry,

Your father and me went out. We'll meet you at the hotel around 11:00pm. The limo knows where to take you. 

Love, ****

Mum

__

'A limo…I've never been in a limo.' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry?" Hermione said. Harry looked up and his mouth dropped at the sight of the angel in front of him.

Hermione's hair was now alittle past her shoulders, and in loose curls. It was now golden blonde, and looked so shiney and silky. She was wearing a long one-shoulder dress in a glittered Jersey netting material, which was in turquoise. It had to slits up the sides that went up to her knees. She wore a pair of clear high heels. Her make up consited of shimmery white, and a light brown eyeshadow, brown eyeliner on her upper and lower lids, and black mascara. She wore a lite pink lipstick, with a clear gloss.

"W-W…What?" He managed to say.

"What does that note say?" she asked.

"It s-s-says that your parents would meet us at the hotel after the play, and that the limo knew where to t-take us." He said. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Well, lets go then." She said, and went and grabbed a sliver shimmery Shaw. Harry smiled at her, and held out his arm, which Hermione happily took.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at him.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Harry said, then blushed. Hermione blushed also.

"You look very handsom, Harry." 

****

*I know this is out early, but, I'm taking my little sister to see Return to Neverland. Thank-you for the reviews. And Springy thanks for defending me. You're right, I may not have the best spelling and grammer, but, it's just a story, and it's all in fun. I'm not expecting people to think I'm a novelist, I'm just writing because it's fun, and you guys don't have to critize while your trying to, so-called, help me. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed. I'll be putting out the next chapter tomorrow at 4:00pm. Talk to you then!*


	12. Music of the Night

__

You Alone

Can make my song 

Take flight

Help me make

The Music of the 

Night…

-Michael Crawford *Music of the Night*

Harry came out from the West End Theater, in amazment and awe. He had never seen anything so beautiful, artistist, and so tragic ever. _'The poor Phantom'_ he thought. _'But, she loved Raoul…'_

The limo then took them to a very classy hotel near the West End Theater. Inside the hotel, then met up with Hermione's parents.

"So, did you like it Harry?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Very much so. I'd…Never seen anything like it." He said. Hermione's mom looked at Hermione.

"You look very nice Hermione. Are you going to keep your hair like that?" Hermione nodded 'yes'.

They then retired to the hotel room. Where, they changed out of their clothes. Hermione and Kira shared a bed, and Harry and Michael shared another. Hermione and Harry were next to each other. Harry layed on his side, and watched as Hermione layed on her back. Her hair cascaded over the bed spread. She looked so peaceful.

"Are you alseep, Harry?" Hermione asked, with her eyes closed. Harry brought up his head.

"No…" he wispered. Hermione then turned to her side and faced Harry.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel fine." Harry replied. Hermione giggled lightly.

"No, about being here…" Hermione replied. Harry smiled.

"I'm very happy here, with you." He said sofly. Hermione's eyes began to flutter.

"Herm?" Harry said.

"Hmm…what?" Hermione said softly then closed her eyes.

"Thank-you. For everything." He said. Hermione didn't answer. Harry saw her sides moving up and down to her breathing. He smiled, then too, fell fast asleep.

A couple of days later, after seeing a bunch of Muggle movies, like Grease 1 and 2, Xanadu, the Craft, Big Daddy, and a few others, it was Christmas. And, for some reason, Harry thought it was going to be the best one yet.

Around 9:00, Harry got out of bed, put on his glasses, and put on a dark green shirt, over his gray pajama bottoms. He then opened the door, and walked over to Hermione's, who was still peacefully asleep. He genetly shook her awake.

"Hermione get up." He wispered. She slowely opened her eyes.

"Wha..W-what time is it?" she asked, rasing her self up in her bed. Harry then gaped at what he saw. Hermione wasn't wearing a shirt, but a purple satin bra.

"What?" Hermione asked, then looked down. She quickly then coverd herself up.

"I'll what for you outside." Harry said, trying to not smile.

Soon enough, Hermione came out in a bright green tank top and long grey sweat pants. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, and had her arms crossed. She yawned.

"Well ^yawn^ lets go open some presents." Hermione said, walking down the hall. Her parents were already up, sitting at the couch, drinking tea and watching a parade on TV.

"Well, look who's up. Ready to open some gifts?" Michael asked. Hermione and Harry both nodded.

"Then dig in!" Kira annoucned. And they did.

Harry Got -

Hermione: 'Quidditch At Hogwarts: Through the Years' book

Ron: Super Size Box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans

Ginny: a Pillow she sowed herself. With Harry riding his Firebolt reaching for the Snitch.

Lavender: A new watch

Seamus: Free meal and Butterbeer at Three Broomsticks

Pavarti: 5 Galleons

Dean: Firebolt broom cleaning kit.

Sirius: Photo album of long lost pictures of Harry's parents.

Dumbledore: Wizards Chest Game

Mrs. Weasly: A sweater and Christmas cookies

Mrs Granger: $50 gift certificate for Marks & Spencers.

Fred/George: 50% off of any purchase at WWW.

Hermione Got - 

Ron: A box of Cauldron Cakes

Ginny: a blue fleece blanket with her and Harry on it using their wands.

Lavender: A Nail Polish set with Remover

Seamus: Emma Bunton – A Girl like Me CD

Pavarti: 5 galleons

Dean: "The Phantom of Mahattan" book. (It's the sequel to POTO)

Mrs. Weasly: A sweater and Christmas cookies.

Family: Money, Movies, CDs, Books, and Gift certificates

Fred/George: 50% off of any purchase at WWW

Hermione looked around for Harry's present, but coulden't find one. She decided not to say anything, since he wasn't.

After going to countless family and friends parties, they got home around 10:00pm. Hermione's parents turned in, and Harry and Hermione stayed up and watched "Moulin Rouge", after they got into their pjama's. Harry absoulutley loved the movie.

After the movie, Hermione turned of the telly and strected her arms.

"Well, goodnight Harry." Hermione said, crossing her arms, and walking towards her room. Harry jumped up and blocked her.

"Aren't you wondering about your Christmas gift?" he asked, with a smile. Hermione grinned back.

"I thou-" Hermione began, but was interupted by Harry.

"That I would forget your present? Hermione! I'm hurt!" He exclaimed, clutching his chest. Hermione giggled, and took his hand. Then, they both stood there lost in each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Well…" Harry said, breaking from the daze. "It's in my room, so come on then." He said, leading Hermione to his room by her hand.

When they reached it, Hermione went and sat down on the window seat, while Harry went through his dresser getting her gift. Hermione smiled at him, then stared up at the moon.

"Okay. Here it is." Harry said, sitting down across from her on the window seat. He handed Hermione a small box. She tore away the paper, and opend a white box. What was in it, made her mouth drop. It was a gold star locket, with a glass dome in the middle. Hermione opend up the glass dome, and it started to play the tune to "Music of the Night", while a lighted moon circled a ruby rose in the middle.

"Harry…" Hermione wisperd, not taking her eyes of of it. "How…Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry. He smiled.

"When I went to Hogemeade, at that little Jewlery store next to Three Broomsticks. It was a thing where you pick out the music box, or locket, and the tune. And, when I saw "Music of the Night – Phantom of the Opera"…well, I knew you would love it." He said. Hermione blushed.

"How much did this cost?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I can't tell you that…But, I will say it was quite expensive." He smiled. Hermione smiled back, she then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your right." She said. "I do love it." 


	13. I Love You Came Too Late

I Couldn't Lie   
  
She Couldn't Wait   
  
I Love You Came Too Late   
  
I Give my life   
  
For Yesterday   
  
I Love You Came Too Late   
  
- Joey Mcintyre *I Love You Came Too Late*   
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts on December 27th. They meet up with Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and the rest of the 'new' gang.   
  
Harry wasn't quite sure how to tell Hermione, but he knew he was going to do it on New Years Eve. When the clock strikes 12:00, she would be his first kiss for the New Year.   
  
One of Hermione's problems was that Viktor was also arriving that very same day. She did her best to keep herself hidden, and to make sure she didn't have to see him either.   
  
  
  
The next morning, around 7:00, Hermione pulled open her curtain, and got out of bed. She took her shower, and decided that she would have her hair straight today, so she put a charm on it. She then applied black eye-liner on her lower and upper lids, black mascara, and a whitish yellowish looking eye shadow W) . She then threw on a black mini-skirt, a black loopy belt, and her Hogwarts shirt, vest, and tie, then put on her robe. She put on her white knee highs, and black buckle shoes, and walked down to the common room.   
  
She saw, over in the corner, a few guys talking to each other, and then she saw Ginny, Lavender, Parvati (, and Katie Bell on the other side of the room, looking over at the guys, whispering and giggling. She wandered over there.   
  
"What's all the excitement?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Viktor Krum! He's here!" Katie exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Great…" She mumbled.   
  
"Hermione, why don't you look at him, before you go judging him." Parvati said. Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked over at the group of guysand she saw him laughing. Then looked over at Hermione, He (Changes to and) smiled a very heart melting smile, which made Hermione blush.   
  
Viktor didn't look the same as last year. His hair wasn't dark brown anymore, but a lighter brown. He didn't have dark circles underneath his eyes anymore. Hermione now noticed that his eyes were a brownish green that seemed to sparkle to life. His hair was the same style, just a little shorter. He seemed to have lost a bit of weight. But need a still had his muscles. He then said something to the guys, and began to walk over to Hermione.   
  
"My dear, Hermione. I haven't seen you in such a long time." He said, Hermione was wondering, _'what happened to his voice!'_   
  
"You're probably wondering what happened to my voice. I managed to find a spell that can change it. SonowI have an English accent. I've always wanted one, really." Viktor laughed. His laugh made Hermione get goosebumps. She smiled.  
  
"You seemed to have changed too Hermione. But, you'll always be lovely to me." Viktor said, brushing a few stray hairs from Hermione'sface. His touch wasn't a cold one anymore, but very warm.   
  
"Hey, Hermione." Harry said, coming up behind her, but looking at Viktor. Hermione turned around.   
  
"Um…Hi…Ha..Harr…Harry!" Hermione said, finally getting Harry's name right.   
  
"Hello, Harry." Viktor said, holding out his hand. Harry sternly shook it.   
  
"Have a safe trip, Viktor?" Harry asked. Viktor nodded.   
  
"Well!" Hermione said, breaking in, feeling the tension. "We should go to breakfast." Viktor smiled at her, and held out his arm.   
  
"Will you escort me?" He asked. Hermione smiled and took his arm.   
  
"And me?" Harry said, holding out his arm, Hermione giggled, and took it too. The three of them then walked down to the Great Hall.   
  
  
  
New Years Eve rolled around, and Harry was the most excited. He dressed in a new outfit, which was a pair of black baggy jeans, and a red turtle neck sweater, that he got at Marks & Spencers while he was staying at Herm's. Ron seemed to notice this behavior.   
  
"Harry? Why are you so uptight?"   
  
"Tonight's the night, Ron…" Harry smiled. Ron raised his eyebrow.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"I'm going to tell Hermione I like her." He said. Ron then jumped up and hugged him.   
  
"Congradulations, Mate!" he said. Harry laughed.   
  
"You're acting like I'm purposing!" Harry exclaimed. It was Ron's turn to laugh.   
  
"Well, if things go well, maybe one day you will!" Ron said. Harry actually felt all tingly inside with that thought.   
  
Harry and Ron then walked downstairs to the annual Gryiffindor New Years Celebration'. Ron spotted Lavender, and said goodbye and good luck to Harry, Harry then looked around for Hermione, he then spotted her over on the couch, with her body turned to the left, she looked so lovely. Her hair was up in a French twist, and was all brought to the top of her head, and was curled. She also left out part of the bangs and clipped back other pieces. He could only see her shirt, which was a pink quarter length sleeved dress shirt. He saw that she was wearing sparkles up her cheeks, and a pink gloss on her lips, with brownish colored eye make-up, black eye-liner, and black mascara. She was also wearing a pair of diamond earrings. She was laughing about something with Ginny, when she turned her head, and saw Harry looking at her, she smiled, and waved him over, and he went.   
  
He said Hello' to Ginny, and Dennis who were also sitting on the couch.   
  
"Where's Viktor?" Harry asked.   
  
  
"He went to get me and him a drink." Hermione said. Harry, mentally, frowned. Viktor soon arrived. He handed Hermione her drink, and sat down on the arm of the sofa.   
  
"Hullo, Harry." Viktor said. Harry turned to him, and smiled.   
  
"Hey Viktor."   
  
Soon, everyone got into conversations about Quidditch home life, and such. Lavender, Ron, Parvati,and Dean soon came over to talk.   
  
About 7 minutes away from midnight, Victoria Curch asked Harry to dance, he agreed.After the dance, Harry went back to the couch to find Hermione, but she wasn't there.   
  
"Where did she go?" He asked Ginny.   
  
"10! She's on the balcony with Viktor. 9! He's showing her the Constellation or something. 8!" Ginny shouted. Harry then ran through the crowds. 5 He reached the doors 3 He was going to do this, with Viktor standing there or not 2 He opened the door, and he felt his heart being ripped from his chest 1 Hermione was standing there, kissing Viktor Krum.  


****

*Thanks for your support everyone! It means a lot to me that you guys are behind me. Anyways, a BIG thanks and hug to Amy (Montana Magic) for Beta reading for me! I'll have the next chapter up around 3:00pm tomorrow! Talk to you then!*


	14. Who Do You Love?

__

Who do you love, Who do you need

You're messing up my mind

And wasting all my time

Who do you love, What do you feel

Stop playing with my heart

It's tearing me apart

Am I the one who can make you fly up above

Is it me who can take you higher then you're dreaming of

Now who do you love?

-The Moffatts *Who do you love?*

  
  
  
  
  
Viktor and Hermione started going out. Which wasn't a surprise to most of the people that kinda knew them. But, Lavender and Ron were utterly disappointed. When were their games going to end? First it was Harry and Cho, now Hermione and Viktor? Will they ever have the chance?   
  
Sadly though, Harry was taking it harder then Hermione did with Cho. He wouldn't to sleep until 4:00am, sometimes not even at all. He would fall asleep in class, and he was starting to get bad marks. The only thing that took his mind off of everything was Quidditch.   
  
But, soon enough, the Valentine Dance, was approaching. And Harry's sleepless nights were taking its toll, ending up with him in the Hospital Wing.   
  
Harry woke up to see a blurry person in front of his face, who handed him his glasses. It was Hermione. She gave him a weak smile.   
  
"Hey, Mione." Harry said glumly.   
  
"Harry" Hermione said, then hugged him. "You had us all worried." Then she broke from the hug.   
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"You just passed out when you were walking up the steps to your Divination class. Ron brought you down here." Hermione said.   
  
"Oh." Was all Harry said. About three minutes later, Hermione spoke up.   
  
"Harry what's going on?" she asked. Harry looked up at her.   
  
"Nothing, Hermione." Harry replied, and said nothing, he then looked down. Hermione brought her fingers to his chin, and raised his head back to her. She had a worried look written all over her face, but somehow Harry saw Love in her glossy eyes.   
  
"Please tell me, Harry." She said. Harry just looked at her, nodded, and spoke.   
  
"You see There's this girl I like" Harry began, running a hand on his neck wait! Was that a slight frown on Hermione's face?   
  
"Oh? S-So what's the problem?" She asked.   
  
"I'm scared to tell her I don't know what she'll say!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Why don't you just tell her. Maybe she likes you too." Hermione said. "Well, I'd better go. I'll talk to you later, Harry." She then got up from her seat, and began to walk towards the door.   
  
"It's you Hermione." Harry said, almost in a whisper. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to face him   
  
"P-Pardon?" she stuttered.   
  
"I like you." He said, louder. Hermione just stared at him. She then walked back over to his bedside, and sat down.   
  
"Y-you do?" she asked, almost sounding hopeful. Harry looked up at her.   
  
"Yes, I do." Harry said. It was Hermione's turn to look down.   
  
"Hermione Don't go to the dance with Viktor. Go with me." Harry said, pleading. Hermione looked up.   
  
"I-I can't, Harry. I'm WITH Viktor. I-I-I need to go" Hermione said, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, she then ran out of the hospital wing. Harry watched after her. 'Why am I so stupid!' Harry yelled at himself.   
  
  
  
On February 14th, the night of the dance, Viktor was putting on his tie, admiring himself in the mirror, when Harry approached him.   
  
"Hello, Harry." Viktor said. "Hermione told me all about your delcearation of love.'"   
  
"You'd better treat her good." Harry said. Viktor rolled his eyes, and faced Harry.   
  
"Harry, I wouldn't worry about Hermione's affairs anymore. She won't be hanging out with you boys from now on."   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
"Let's just say, after tonight she will become a woman, and women don't play with little boys." Viktor said, giving a sly smile. Harry thought for a moment, then realized what he was saying. He grabbed Viktor by the collor of his tuxedo.   
  
"If you lay a hand on her, I swear on my parent's grave, I will kill you!" Harry shouted, then let him go and walked off. Viktor just laughed.   
  
  
  
At the dance, Harry kept a very close eye on Hermione. But soon enough, Harry couldn't as he danced with his date, who was Geri Barrymore, a 4th year from Hufflepuff. Viktor noticed that Harry was no longer staring at him, and he whispered into Hermione's ear.   
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Viktor said, leading Hermione of the dance floor. They then made their way to the Gryiffindor Common room.   


Viktor used his wand, and started up the fire. He then lead Hermione to the couch. He then kissed her on the lip's, Hermione kissed back. He then wrapped his arms around her and began to lay her down. But, then he began to undo her dress, and she sprung back up.   
  
"What are you doing, Viktor?" She asked, softly.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." He said. Hermione looked shocked.   
  
"What?" She said, still taking in the words he said to her.   
  
"I love you. And, I feel that tonight is the night we should express our love." He said, kissing her neck. Hermione gave a nervous giggle, then pushed him back.   
  
"But, I never said I loved you" Hermione said. Viktor looked hurt.   
  
"I like you, Viktor. But, I'm not in love. I-I'm not ready to…make THAT kind of commitment yet. I'm sorry, and I hope you can understand." Hermione said looking down at her hands, which were on her lap. Viktor nodded, and brought her head back up.   
  
"It's okay. I understand. Do you want to go back to the dance?" Viktor asked. Hermione smiled, but shook her head.   
  
  
"I think I'm all partied out. I think I'm going to head up to bed." Hermione said. Viktor nodded and gave her a kiss. He then got up, and walked out of the common room, and went back to the dance, where he met a very pissed off Harry. He smiled broadly at him.   
  
"She fell asleep. It was very tiring you know." Viktor said. Harry then punched Viktor right in the stomach, which made Viktor hunch over, and Harry then punched him in the eye. Harry then left the dance, leaving Viktor in a lot of pain.   
  
  
  
Hermione walked into the girl's dormitory. She changed into her tanktop/PJ pants set, which were white with blue moons, and yellow stars. She tied up her hair in a ponytail, and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She began to think about Viktor. Sure, he was sweet, and she really did like him. But, tonight, she realized that maybe she just liked Viktor because she didn't want to be alone, and didn't feel right being with him. She wanted to be with someone else Harry.   
  
Hermione spit out the tooth paste, and washed her mouth out with water, then spit that out too. She then turned off the bathroom light, then there was a knock on the door. Hermione went over to open it, it was Harry.   
  
"Harry?" Hermione said, giving him a confused look. "What are you doing here?" Harry cut to the chase.   
  
"How was your date?" he asked. Hermione glared at him.   
  
"What kind of question is that?" she asked. Harry then walked passed Hermione and into the room.   
  
"Just answer it!" Harry shouted.   
  
"Don't yell at me!" Hermione shouted.   
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Harry said, ignoring Hermione, who was now looking more pissed off.   
  
"What the bloody hell! NO! And what business of that is yours!"   
  
"Because you know how I feel about you, and your acting like you don't!"  
  
"Just stop yelling at me!"   
  
"Look, Hermione do you think it's easy for me to see you with Viktor?" Harry asked.   
  
"Hmm Yeah! You probably feel the same way I did when I had to see you with Cho!" Hermione shot back, crossing her arms. They then just stayed in their positions and looked at each other.   
  
"Then maybe you should have said something!" Harry said.   
  
"Maybe you should have!" Hermione yelled.   
  
"Well, Sorry, Hermione! I didn't know how you felt about me! So, thinking I wouldn't have a chance with you, I decided to go out with another crush of mine, and I found that she liked me, and I still liked her, so we gave it a go! But then I realized that I didn't want to be with her, but with you!"   
  
"Yeah, well Harry, you can't just expect me to drop everything with Viktor just because YOU finally felt like telling me about how you feel!" Hermione shouted. Harry then threw up his hands.   
  
"It was stupid coming here" He muttered.   
  
"Yeah, maybe it was." Hermione said. Harry then walked past Hermione and to the door.   
  
"I'm leaving!" he said, opening the door.   
  
"Good!" Hermione shouted.   
  
"Fine!" Harry said, walking out the door, and Hermione slammed it shut.   
  
She then walked over to her bed, and sat down. She began soon began to cry silently. Then, she knew she couldn't lose. Harry again. Gathering all her courage, she got up and walked to the door, her head down, she opened the door, and when she looked up she was looking into Harry's face. He had the same longing look on his face as Hermione. He then walked up to Hermione, put his hands on her face, and kissed her, with such a kiss that would go down in lovers history, he then moved his hands down to her waist. Hermione was so taken back, she stumbled backwards, then she put her arms around Harry's neck, and had to stand on her toes, because he was that tall, and kissed him back with the same passion and longing.


	15. Oxygen

__

You're the breath that I take

You're the smile on my face

Everytime I breathe in

Gives me warmth from withen

When you touch me, I start believing

Loving is like Oxygen

This love is my Oxygen

-Spice Girls *Oxygen*

Harry and Ron walked down the hall; Harry thinking about everything that took place the night before…The fight, anger, jelousy…and the most wonderful kiss he has ever felt. Everything just seemed to come together when he kissed her lips.

They approached the Fat Lady and gave the password, SugarPops, and entered the common room, to find Lavender and Hermione talking. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. They turned to him, and Hermione's smile grew even wider. Lavender spoke up.

"She broke up with Viktor!" she exclaimed. Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking at him over under her eyelashes. 

"Is it true?" Harry asked, hardly containing himself. Hermione nodded her head. Harry just stood their, not knowing what to do, or say. 

"Well!" Ron yelled, "Go hug her fors merlins sakes." he said, smiling, and pushing Harry forward towards Hermione. He then walked up to her, and they wrapped their arms around each other so tight, as if, if they parted they would be seperated forever. Laveder and Ron then walked over to each other, and also hugged. Lavender then wispered into Ron's ear.

"Let's leave them alone." She said, Ron nodded, and they left the common room. 

Harry and Hermione then broke from the hug, and smiled longingly at each other. Hermione could stare into thouse green emeralds forever. So many emotions were going through their minds. What should they do now? Laugh, talk, cry…

"Do you want to go for a walk." Harry asked.

"Yeah. Let me go get my coat." Hermione said, walking up the girl's dormitory steps. Harry, felt like doing summersaults, He felt like he could take on the world with whatever problem it had. Hermione then returned, wearing a beige winter coat, with white, mixed in with brown fur around the colar and the end of the arms. 

"I'm ready." She said, as she walked up to Harry, who wrapped his arm around her's, and took her hand in his and interwind their fingers.

They walked around the beautiful, Febuary snow in the Hogwarts courtyard. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as then walked in a slow pace. She closed her eyes, and soon they stopped under a snow-covered tree by the lake.

"Why'd we stop?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes, facing Harry, then looking around. Harry smiled.

"You know," He began. "I never got that dance you said I could have on Halloween." Harry said. Hermione smiled the giggled.

"Harry! There's no music, how can we dance?" she asked. Harry smiled, then raised her hand, and put his arm around her waist.

"Like this." He said, as he began to dance with her. Hermione then put her free hand on his shoulder. Harry began humming the tune to "All I ask of You", from The Phantom of the Opera. At the end of the song, Harry smiled, then dipped her, and she began to giggle, her face beaming with happiness. Harry's smile faded, then her's did. Harry then stood Hermione up, but still holding her her left hand with his right. It then began to snow.

Harry watched the snow fall on Hermione's beautiful golden hair, and on to her eyelashes. How could such an Angel Fall from heaven? He ran his fingers through her hair, as she closed her eyes, and opened them slowly. He then brought their hands to his chest, making Hermione move closer to him. He cupped her jaw-line with his free hand, and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"My god…" he said sofly. "Your beautiful." He said, just before slidding his hand behind her head, making it tilt. Hermione closed her eyes, and so did Harry as he leaned down to Hermione's lips, then they kissed. Hermione wrapped her free arm around Harry's neck, bringing him closer to her, and deepening the kiss. Harry then opened his mouth, letting his tounge slide into Hermione's mouth. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, as the world around them became hazy. The only things in focus were each other. They knew that they found the person they were supposed to be kissing for the rest of their lives. They felt so lucky that they found it, but yet, so scared that it would all go away.

Finally, Harry brought back his hand slowly to Hermione's jaw-line, and they broke the kiss. They both opend their eyes slowly. Then Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Their hands pressed up againsts each other's chest. Harry wrapped his free hand around Hermione's waist. Harry smiled, and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"I'd never thought you'd kiss me like that…" Harry wispered. Hermione looked up at him

"Are you crazy?" Hermione asked. Harry chuckled

"I'm crazy for you." Harry said. Hermione giggled again, the shivered.

"Come on. Let's go back in." Harry said, and they walked back to the common room, hand-in-hand. 

That night, Harry snuck Hermione into his bed. Ron and Lavender did it, why couldn't they? But, they didn't do anything of course, they were too young, They just talked, and fell asleep in each other's warm embrace…okay, okay…they made-out alittle bit. THEN they fell asleep in each other's warm embrace. When, Harry had the strangest dream…

__

Him, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender were in some strange place. It must have been outer space, because he could see earth. He then saw him, Voldemort. He was laughing as Hermione and the others were on the ground, dead? Harry didn't know. Harry then took out his wand, and then, him and Voldemort began to duel.

Harry couldn't go on. He was so tired. He surely thought this was the end of it, when there was a flash of light from where Hermione and the other's were. When the light faded, Hermione was standing up, with a ruby rose floating between her hands. It looks so much like the rose in her locket. There was also a strange white glow all around Hermione. Her eyes suddenly shot open.

"Don't give up, Harry! For I will fight with you!"

Harry then shot up in bed, clutching his burning scar, and sweat beads pouring down his face. He tried his hardest not to scream. Hermione woke up.

"H-Harry?" she asked. "Are you okay." She said, sitting up beside Harry, putting her hand on his shoulder. The pain started dying down when she touched him. _'Werid…' _he thought.

"No, I'm fine now. Just a headache." He said, then put his arm over Hermione, and forced her back down with him. They were facing each other; He then leaned in and kissed her.

"You know," He said. "Maybe we should do this everynight. Somehow, you being here helps me sleep peacefully. Not to metion, beging able to kiss you whenever I want." He said, with a smile. Hermione smiled back, and kissed him.

"We'll see. Let's get some sleep now, lover boy." She said snuggling into his chest. She clung onto his shirt, as he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his cheek on her forehead. 

****

*Awww…so sweet! Anyways, I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow hopefully. Now, go and read Soul Scepter if you haven't yet! :0)*


	16. Wake Up

__

Wake up and tell me its all right   
Wake up cause i just wanna hold you tight   
Wake up and tell me its all right   
Don't you ever wonder what your looking for? 

- Hanson *Wake Up*

Around 6:00 in the moring, Hermione snuck back into the girls dormitory. She hoped into her bed, feeling like she was lite as a feather. She didn't see Lavender smiling to herself as she watched Hermione.

2 hours later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender walked down to the Great Hall for their morning breakfast. People seemed to notice Harry and Hermione holding hands, and approuched them saying:

"You too are so cute!"

"I always knew you too would end up together!"

"About time!"

"When's the wedding?"

Harry and Hermione blushed at that last comment.

In potions, Harry tried to concentrate, but just couldn't. The dream kept repeating in his mind. What does it mean? Why and how did they get in outer space? Am I a nutter?

"Mister Potter!" Professer Snape shouted, bringing Harry back to reality, with half of the class staring at him.

"Hm? What?" Harry said. 

  
"I said, which ingredient do you need to make the Depression Potion! Sticken Sap, or Beakin Root? " Snape snarled. Harry looked around, and to Hermione, who bit her lip.

"Uh…Stick-en Sap?" Harry asked, lowering in his chair, and turning a shade of red. Snape continued to glare at him.

"You were lucky this time, Potter…" Snape said, then continued reading from the Potions book. Harry drew in a deep breath; he then felt another hand on his. He looked at Hermione she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked after class. Harry shook his head.

"No…I'm just alittle worried about tomorrow's game." He said. Hermione laughed.

"Harry! You're against Hufflepuff! Don't worry…you'll do fine." She said, and hugged him.

"I'll see you after class!" she said, and ran down the hall. Harry smiled after her. _'She's right. I don't need to worry. Everything will be just fine.'_

"Come on, Harry! Were gunna be late!" Ron shouted, as they began to run towards Divination class.

That night, Harry had the same dream. But, for some reason, it would just repeat the same scene. He bolted up in bed again, clutching his scar. When the pain finally died down, he couldn't get back to sleep. He got out of bed, and put on a pair of dark blue pj pants, and a grey sweatshirt. He then went to his HG cheast, and pulled out his invisibilty cloak, and firebolt. He then walked to the girl's dormitory. When he got there, he very silently tip-toed over to Hermione's bed, and opened the Curtin. He looked at the angel that was sleeping before him. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed too. So, he climed into the bed with her, and pulled back the curtain. He then took off the cloak, and gently woke her up. She stirred, then turned over, and looked at Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione said, yawing. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She said, sitting up. "Is something wrong?"

"No…I just wanted to know if you wanted to go flying with me for alittle bit." Harry said, Hermione giggled.

"Harry? Do you KNOW what time it is?" she said. Harry smiled.

"Please…" he said, grabbing her hand. Hermione sighed.

"Yyyeess…" she said. "Let me get my sweatshirt." She then drew back the curtain, and hoped out of bed. She went over to her drawers, and got out a lite pink hooded sweatshirt, that had a bunch of stars around the words, "Hogwarts". Harry then went over to her, and put the cloak over her.

"You sure love that 'Hogwarts' attire, Mione." Harry chuckled. She lighty nudged him in the ribs, and they snuck out of the dormitory, common room, and finally the castle.

Once they reached the Quidditch Field, Harry through the whole cloak around Hermione, and they mounted the broom. Harry in front. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, and rested her cheek against his back, and closed her eyes. _'The things I do for you…_' she thought, and smiled. They soon were flying around up in the air.

About 10 minutes later, Harry stopped over the lake. Which made Hermione wake up.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I like to just float over the lake sometimes. I used to do this a lot when you were going out with…_Viktor_." Harry said his name like his tounge burned. Hermione giggled, Harry chuckle. She then swung her legs around, and was now in front of him, facing him, and he now had his arms wrapped around her waist. They smiled at each other.

"What was I thinking…?" She said, as they both leaned in for a kiss. Hermione's hands travled from his shoulders, to his neck, where she played with his untamable hair. After a few minutes of 'making out', Hermione put her arms around Harry, rested her head on Harry's shoulder, her hot breath tickling his neck. He then laid his head on her's, and kissed her neck.

"Hermione…" she heard him wisper. She closed her eyes, wishing this moment wouldn't end. But, unfortunality, all good things come to an end. Hermione began to shiver. Harry pulled away.

"Let's go back." He said, Hermione nodded, and swung back around to the back of Harry, and they flew back to the Quiddtich field. They didn't say a word to each other till they reached the common room.

"Harry?" Hermione said, he turned to her.

"Yeah?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip, and a saddened expression played across her face.

"Harry, I swear that I'll be there for you, always, come what may. Please, tell me if something is ever wrong, okay?" she said, almost pleding, then looked down. Harry smiled he cuped her cheek with his hand, and brought her face up, then kissed her gently on the lips.

"I promise you." He said, after they ended the kiss. They then went to their separate rooms.

****

*Sorry it took so long to get this out! Anyways, I hope you read Soul Scepter! Cos if you didn't, you need to RIGHT NOW. Lol. It's REALLY GOOD! I promise you! I'll have the next chapter out around 7:00pm!*


	17. Goodbye to You

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing I tried to hold onto

-Michelle Branch *Goodbye to you*

As the weeks went on, the dreams replayed themseleves whenever Harry closed his eyes.

On April 1st, Harry's scar burned like nothing else. He grabbed for it, as if to rip it from his forehead. He leaned up against the corridor wall. The images of Hermione, Ron and Lavender all passed out on the ground flased before his eyes. _'I can't let anything happen to them…Hermione will be in trouble…' _he thought. The pain stopped, and he straightend himself up, then, Hermione came around the corner, she hugged him.

"Harry…" She said, as she snuggled into his chest. He felt cold, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. "Fred and George just played the most horrible trick on Ginny! You should have seen-"

"Hermione…I don't think we should do this…" Harry said, pushing her away. Hermione looked up at him, and gave him a small smile.

"What?" she asked. Harry hung his head.

"I…I can't see you anymore…Hermione." He said in a small voice. Her smile faded, then came back.

"Is this a joke, Harry?" Hermione asked, remembering what today was.

"No, Hermione this is no joke." Harry said. Hermione's smile faded, she went to grab his hand.

"Harry, what-" she said, but Harry's head shot up, as he glared at her. He drew his hand back.

"We're through!" he yelled, in a stern voice. It was now Hermione who felt cold. She took one last look at him, then turned her heel, and walked gently back the other way. When she was out of sight, he yelled, and slammed his fist on the wall.

Back In the common room, Harry heard cries, and shouts from the girl's dormitory. God, how he hated to treat Hermione like that…he loved her for merlins sake! And what the bloody hell! They finally got together, and now all of this…why was his life so damn complicated. Ron then trampled down from the girl's dormtiory.

"Why the hell did you break up with her Harry!" Ron shouted. _'Here we go again'_ Harry said to himself.

"We aren't right for each other. I thought I liked her…but I think I was just interested in her looks more then anything." Harry said, trying his best not to sound forced, even though the words made him want to throw up. Ron looked at Harry like he was the lowest thing on earth.

"Why, Harry! She broke up with her boyfriend for your sorry ass!" Ron exclaimed, rasing his hands in the air.

"Well, I guess she should have thought about everything more carefully." Harry said, cooly. Ron gaped at him.

"How could you say that?! After all those months-" Ron began, but was broken off by Harry.

"LOOK, RON! I don't like her anymore. The relationship is over! I'm not going to say it again!" Harry yelled. Ron shook his head, and smiled.

"Then so's our friendship. I'm not going to be your friend, while you sit around and hurt that poor girl over and over again!" Ron said, running back up to the boys dormitroy. Harry walked over to the couch, and stared into the fire. _'Well, at least Ron did the dirty work. God…why do these things happen to me? It's true…all I do is hurt her…'_ Harry thought, then a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Hermione woke up the next moring. She felt so sick. Everything that happened yesterday came flooding back into her memory. She rose up in her bed, and opened the curtain, to see that the other girls were still sleeping. She quitely got out of bed, and got a pair of Tommy Hilfigure overalls, and a white tanktop, and her 'undergarments', and headed towards the showers.

When she came back out, her hair was in it's loose curls, but up in a ponytail. She had on her clothes, and she had on light brown eye make-up, with black mascara. With a rose colored gloss. She then put on her socks, tennis shoes, and grabbed a black zip up hooded sweatshirt. She zipped it up to the middle. She then walked downstairs to find Harry sleeping on the couch. She looked at him, and sighed. Then, she hung her head, and walked out of the common room.

Harry woke up to find himself sleeping on the couch. As he streched, his back and neck her. _'Note to self…never sleep on couch'_ he said to himself. He then realized that he didn't have the nightmare.. _'I guess it worked…' _he thought solmely. He then groggliy got up, and walked up to the boys dormitory and took a hot shower.

At breakfast, Hermione sat with Lavender and Ron. Dean, Pavarti, and Viktor finished ealier and left.

"Why don't you go to Hogemeade with us, Herm?" Lavender asked, with Ron's arm swung around her shoulders. Hermione looked up, she gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She said. Lavender giggled.

"It's not just Ron and ME going, Herm! Pavarti's going, Ginny…and Viktor and Dean." Lavender said.

"Is Harry?" Hermione asked. Lavender shook her head.

"Fine, I'll go."

Harry watched Hermione talk to Lavender and Ron. He wanted to die. He lost his love, and his best friend all in one day. Why? Because, of his stupid life, and stupid Voldemort. Oh how he wished to have him right here, right now so he could kill him. Suddenly, Seamus, and Ginny plopped down next to him. He looked down at his eggs, and started picking at them with his fork.

"Come to harrass me too?" he asked, harshly. 

"We'd never to that, Harry. We're mad that you hurt Hermione, but were not going to stop being your friends. People break up all the time." Seamus said, as Ginny nodded. Harry smiled.

"Thanks guys." He said. The three of them began to eat their food. About 10 minutes later, Ron came up to Ginny.

"You coming?" He asked, without looking at Harry. Ginny nodded, wiped her mouth, and said goodbye to Seamus and Harry.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"Hogesmeade, remember?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded in rememberance.

"How come you're not going?" Harry asked. Seamus shrugged.

"Ever since the dance, I've been feeling weird around Hermione." Seamus. Harry frowned.

"It was just a dance. You don't like her, do you?" Harry asked, feeling sadder by the moment. Seamus shook his head.

"No, No…I mean, well, I did…But, at the dance, I kissed her, and well, she said that she liked someone else…you most likely…but, now I feel all strange around her." Seamus explained.

"You kissed her?" Harry asked. Seamus nodded. Harry felt the anger boiling up inside of him. But then he relized that Hermione and him weren't going out at the time, and that Seamus was one of the few who were sticking by him now.

"So why aren't you going?" Seamus asked. Harry smiled.

"I never said I wasn't. Let's go together." Harry said, Seamus nodded, and they both got up and left to catch the coches.

*Yahoo! I got over 100 Reviews! Thank-you all so much. Anyways, DON'T WORRY, this is STILL a H/HR. We just got to add some flavor to the story. Now, if you haven't read Soul Scepter….THEN WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE READING MY MESSAGE?! Go Go Go and READ Soul Scepter!* 


	18. Take a Bow

__

I've always been in love with you

I guess you've always known it's true

You took my love for granted

Why? Oh Why?

This show is over, Say Goodbye

-Madonna *Take a Bow*

After going to a bunch of shops, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and the other's went into Three Broomsticks.

They took the few seats open up at the bar, and ordered a around of ButterBeer. Then, Harry and Seamus came in. Parvati spotted them.

"Don't look now…" she said to Hermione, who looked and to her surprise, Harry was looking at her. She quickly turned back to the others. Harry then gathered up enough courage to go and talk to her. When he reached her, he tapped on her shoulder.

"Hermione." He said. Hermione turned to him.

"What?" she said coldly.

"I…I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry things didn't work out between us." He said, then began to walk back to Seamus, but, Hermione hopped off the stool, and grabbed Harry by the arm. They both stopped.

"But why didn't it work, Harry? WHY!? What did I do?!" She screamed, the tears building in her eyes. Harry hung his head, and turned around to face her.

"It's not you, Mione. It's me." Harry said, sofly. Hermione's saddened face turned into a face of disgust, she let go of his arm.

"You lost the right to call me 'Mione', Harry. I can't believe you! After everything! All the pain, and finally, when we get together, you break up with me! I had something good going with Viktor! Was everything you ever told me a lie, Harry! You're a fake, and a foney, and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" She yelled, then ran outside. Ron, who was watching the whole thing, ran after her, giving Harry a nasty look. Harry walked back over to Seamus. Hermione's words re-playing in his mind. 

Hermione ran, and she ran fast. She soon found herself in the middle of Hogesmeade. She sat down on the ledge of the little stone pool, that had a statue of Merlin in the middle. She brought her knee's up, and wrapped her arms around them as she cried. A few on lookers wanted to go up to her, to make sure she was alright. But decided against it, when Ron approuched her.

"Herm…" Ron said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hermione sniffled, and looked up. She then dropped her legs over the side of the ledge, and wipped her tears.

"Look at me…I'm crying like a baby." She laughed. Ron laughed, then sat down next to her.

"You cry all you want too, Mione." Ron said. Hermione nodded, and continued to cry.

"I don't understand, Ron…" She wimpered. Ron smiled and put an arm around her.

"That's Harry…You know, maybe me was scared of being with you. I mean, after everything he went through to be with you, and now that he got you, he got scared of not being able to keep you happy, and then, you break up with him." Ron said. Hermione smiled up at him, as she pulled him into a hug.

"What would I do without ya?" She asked, as they got up. Ron smiled.

"I dunno, you probably wou-Hey, whats that?" Ron asked, looking up into the sky. Hermione followed his gaze. There was a orange ball of light heading strait towards them. Noticing that it wasn't moving of it's course, people started to scream. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.

"Oh my god! Ron! Run!" She yelled, as they began to sprinted back towards Three Broomsticks, but they had quite a run in head of them, and it was harder when the orange ball was following them, and shooting out white lighting bolts at them, eventually hitting buildings, leaving big holes in them.

Hermione and Ron dodged the bolts as best as they could. People were running into stores, and locking up. When Ron and Hermione went up to some stores to hide in, no one would let them in.

"What the bloody hell is that thing! And why is it after us!" Ron shouted, still running.

"I don't know! But it can't be good!" Hermione yelled back. Three Broomsticks was in sight.

"Were almost there!" Hermione shouted. But Ron stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione noticed him not behind her. He was about 20 feet away from her.

"Ron! What are you doing!" Hermione shouted. Ron smiled at her.

"Our wands! We can stop it with our wands!" He said, taking his out.

"Ron! No!" Hermione shouted. Ron turned to the orange ball who was coming up quick. Ron waited till it was a few feet away, when he shouted. "Wingardium Leviosa". But nothing happened, Ron stood in his tracks, and the ball engulfted him.

"RON!" Hermione shouted, as the ball went high into the air. Hermione watched it, and it started to come back down again. Hermione turned and began to run again.

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" She shouted through her tears.

****

*Should I leave you there? No you say? Okay…*

"What was that?" Harry said to Seamus. Seamus shook his head, and listened more carefully. He heard a faint voice from a girl.

"Please! Someone!" Harry shot his eyes open.

"It's Hermione!" Harry said, jumping up from his seat. Seamus following. Others heard her cries, and got up from their seats to see what was going on. Harry made his way out of the crowd, and saw Hermione running towards them, with the ball behind her, shooting more bolts at her.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, and began to run towards her. Hermione saw him.

"Harry!" She shouted, but in that moment, a bolt hit her in the back, and came out through her chest.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, running faster.

Hermione clutched her chest, which was glowing a bright white light. She dropped on her knees, and free hand. Clutching her chest and crying out in pain. When the light subsided, the pain did to, and she sunk to the ground.

Harry ran down on the ground, he picked her up in his arms. Her face was all dirty, scratched up, and bleeding. Her jeans were torn, as was her jacket. Her eyes were closed. Tears mixed in with sweat drops, were running down her face. Harry began to cry. Suddenly, Hermione felt lighter then a few minutes ago, and she was beging to…fade.

"Hermione?" Harry gently shook her. Her eye's flutterd open. She was fading faster.

"Harry…I'm sorry…I couldn't save Ron, but I believe in you." She said weakly. Harry shook his head. _'Ron too?'_ he thought.

"Hermione, you'll be fine." He said, craddling her.

"Find me… Harry…" Hermione wispered. Harry looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused

"I love you, Harry. I'll love you forever, I will…" she said, closing her eyes.

"Hermione…no…" Harry said softly.

"I'll love you forever." She said, then finally fadding away. All that was left was a cloud of glittering specks. Harry cried as her surrounded his arms around himself.

****

*Isn't that depressing? Don't worry though! Harry and Lavender go and find Hermione and Ron in the next chapter! Now, review…and go read Soul Scepter.*


	19. My Only Love

__

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My Only Love

Even though your gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

-Sailor Moon *My Only Love*

A couple of days passed. Everyone was in mourning of Hermione and Ron. They all knew it must have been the work of Voldemort. The only thing that puzzled them was, "why them?"

Harry knew why…because he was friend's with them. This was the thing he tried to avoid, but he failed miserably.

On Wendesday, 3 days after the horrible attack. Lavender and Harry sat in the Common room, alone. Everyone pitted them, they were the ones that suffered the most at Hogwarts. The past few days, they just sat down there, barely leaving the common room. Only to go to class, sometimes sleep and sometimes eat. Harry cried, but Lavender cried more. Most of the time, they cried together.

"We have to find a way to get Hermione and Ron back." Harry finally said. Lavender was still in tears.

"What if there dead! Harry! Why would he take them! I don't understand!" Lavender cried. Harry hung his head.

"Because…Voldemort…sorry…You-Know-Who, didn't see though my charade…I thought I would save them…And, Hermione told me, before she dissapeard, to 'Find Her', she must know that they weren't going to die." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. Lavender wiped her tears away.

"We'll get'em back, Harry. I know we will." Lavender said, standing up.

"And the only way were going to do that is if we stop sitting around here. Come on, were going to talk to Professer Dumbledore." Harry said, getting up from the couch, and pulling Lavender behind them.

When the reached Dumbledore's office, Harry had to yell at the Gargoyle to let them in. They walked into the large office, and saw Dumbledore at his desk writing something.

"Harry, Lavender…" He said without looking up. Harry and Lavender looked at each other, then proceeded towards the Headmaster. They sat down on the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Professer," Harry began. "Lavender and me don't want to sit here, wondering what's happing to our loved ones. We want to go look for them." Harry said, no, demanded. Dumbledore looked up to them, and smiled.

"I figured you would, Harry. I was just going to send Professer Mcgonagall to come and fetch you. Here." Dumbledore said, handing Harry a small lap-top looking object. Harry opened it, and it read 'Destination Please…" There were numbers and letters on the bottom, like a laptop.

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

"It's a Destination Device. You type in the Destination, and it takes you there." Dumbledore explained.

"But, Professer we don't even know where they are…" Harry said.

"It's also a tracking device. You just type in either Hermione or Ron's names, and it'll tell you where they are at the precise moment. Then, you type in where they are, and it takes you there." Dumbledore said.

"When can we leave?" Lavender asked.

"As soon as night falls. Then, you won't be missing any classes, or meals. You might learn a few new things today you might need, and you need to eat for your strength. Now, get to class." Dumbledore smiled. Harry and Lavender smiled back, and walked out of the office.

Around 7:00, they just finished eating dinner. It was dark, and they didn't want to waste another minute. So, they raced back to the common room, and Harry pulled out the computer.

"I'm scared, Harry…" Lavender said, beginning to shake.

"Do you want to stay?" Harry asked. Lavender shook her head rapidly.

"No! I want to help. Lets…lets just get going." Lavender replied. Harry nodded, and typed in 'HERMIONE GRANGER'. It then flashed with words that Harry didn't have time to read. It then showed Hermione and Ron suspeneded in mid air, dirty, bloody, and tied up. Harry felt to emotions…Anger, and Depression. The computer then spoke.

  
"Hermione Granger is in Space on a metor called 'Sol'. Please type in 'METOR SOL' if this is your destination." Harry and Lavender both drew in a deep breath. Then Harry typed it in, and a white shot out of the screen, and they disapeared.

**** *Sorry for such a short chapter. Anyways, That's a good motto Ryoko (author of Soul Scepter…have you guys read that yet?) H/HR Forever! H/R Never! Lol…Pab99, Nope, I'm not English, but I was thinking of David Beckham when I came up with Darius Beckham. And SPEAKING of the Beckhams, Victoria (Posh Spice) is pregnant again! Whoo Hoo! It's rumored that it's going to be a girl, and that they are going to name her Paris…Brooklyn (their first kid) and Paris. How sweet. AND, I found out JUST last night, that in a interview J.K said that " Harry will now develop more of an interest in Hermione, one of his best friends." Okay, do you KNOW how happy I am that she confirmed that!?! THERE IS A GOD! Lol. Now, lets just hope that Hermione return's that interest! Well anyways, I'm not going to have the next chapter out until Wed. So, I'll talk to you then!* PS. Here's the aritcle(s) if you want to read it: 

**http://news.bbc.co.uk/hi/english/entertainment/arts/newsid_1726000/1726528.stm**

http://www.hindustantimes.com/nonfram/231201/dLFOR15.asp 


	20. Carry On

__

Give me the strength to carry on

With all our love we can't go wrong

Only together we face the fight

Nothing can stand against our might

With all our strength the battle's won

With all our love we can't go wrong

We have the strength to carry on

-Sailor Moon *Carry On*

Voldemort stood on the Metor Sol looking down at the planet Earth. Wormtail then approuched him from the side.

"Master Voldemort." Wormtail said. Voldemort turned to him.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Brown on their way here." Voldemort laughed.

"Lets have some fun with our guests, shall we?" Voldemort said, then turned to Hermione and Ron, who were suspended in mid air, their hands tied behind their backs, their feet tied, and their heads hanging in front of them.

Harry woke up, and rubbed his head. He felt around for his glasses, he then picked them up and put themon. He then saw that Lavender too had passed out, and began to shake her awake. She finally woke up.

"Are we there?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Harry nodded his head and stood up, then helped her up. Harry then picked up the Destination Device, and typed in a few words. Lavender peered over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Harry smiled, and continued typing.

"I'm seeing if we can pin-point Hermione and Ron's location." He said, then the computer started flashing, and a map of the metor appeared on the screen, there were 4 dots. 2 of them blue labeling 'Hermione Granger" and "Ron Weasly" and the other's were red, labeled "Harry Potter" and "Lavender Brown". 

"Well, it says that there a few miles from here…" Harry said. Lavender sighed.

"So that means we have a long walk ahead of us, right?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Let's get going." Harry said, and as they walked just alittle ways from where they landed, bright light came before them. And when it vanished, they saw Wormtail.

"Hello. Mr. Potter and Miss Brown." He snarled. "Its nice of you to join us." Harry glared at him.

"Wormtail…" Harry sneered

"Give them back!" Lavender shouted.

"Give who back?" Wormtail asked innocently.

"Hermione and Ron!" Harry and Lavender shouted at the same time.

"Oh…them. Yes, well, you won't have to worry about them any more…" Wormtail chuckled. Lavender felt the tears welling up.

"You…You didn't…?" Lavender wispered.

"What? Kill them? Oh no." Wormtail said. Harry frowned.

"Then why shouldn't we worry about them?" 

"Because, Mr. Potter…they have come to our side! And, seem to take a liking in each other too…" Harry felt his throat go dry. Lavender broke down, and cried.

"Your…Bluffing!" Harry shouted. Wormtail just laughed.

"No! No! Me? Look for yourseleves!" he said, then took out his wand, and displayed a projection of Hermione and Ron, they were both holding each other. Looking at Harry and Lavender. Hermione was wearing a long black and red dress, and Ron was wearing a black tuxedo. A look of pure evil in their eyes.

"No! I won't believe you!" Harry shouted, turning and covering his eyes.

"Why? There they are! True as they can be!" Wormtail shouted. Harry turned and looked at the picture, then closed them again, feeling the tears come to him now. It looked so real…did Hermione and Ron actually go over to the dark side? Did Hermione fall out of love with him? He then heard a voice in the back of his head. _'I love you, Harry…I'll love you forever…I will…I'll love you forever…' _Harry's eyes shot open.

"I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Harry shouted, wiping out his wand, and sending a blue light through the picture, distroying it. Wormtail snarled.

"Your strong, Potter…but lets see how you hold up with Master Voldemort!" Wormtail said, then a orange light surrounded all of them, and they were transported to Voldemort's astrange place.

Harry woke up for the 2nd time, but Lavender wasn't next to him this time. She was crumpled in a pile under Ron and Hermione's feet, suddenly they fell from the air, and landed by Lavender.

"Harry Potter…" Harry heard the hissing voice of Voldemort

"It's nice to see you again, my young friend." He spat.

"I'm not your friend, you monster!" Harry shouted, and stood up weakly. Voldemort glared at him.

"Is that any way to talk to your elders?" Voldmort taunted.

"Let them go, Voldemort. This is between you and me." Harry said. Voldemort laughed.

"I'll make a deal with you, Potter. We shall duel. And, whoever wins, gets what they want from the failure." Harry frowned.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. Voldemort smiled.

"For you to join me." Harry opened his eyes in shock. Should he do it? What if he did loose? No, that wouldn't happen. Good always prevails…right?

"You have a deal." Harry said. Voldemort raised his wand. Harry did the same.

"It's done then! Crucio!" he shouted at Harry, who just at the same time shouted "Expelliarmus!". Those too same green and red lights blasted from their wands, fighting each other.

Hermione woke up. She caught a few glimpses of Harry and Voldemort's duel. And just when Volemort was about to shout "Avada Kedavra" A bright, white light surrounded her, distracting Voldemort and Harry. 

Hermione looked around, and saw someone standing in front of her. A beautiful woman, with long wavy dark red hair, and bright green eyes…like Harry's.

"L-Lily Potter?" Hermione managed to choke out. Lily smiled, and nodded her head. Hermione looked over at Lavender and Ron, both so helpless.

"H-how can I help them? I don't know what to do…" Hermione said.

__

"The power's in the locket." Lily said softly. Hermione gave her a quizzical look, then reached into her pocket, and pulled out the locket. It was glowing brightly.

"I…I don't understand…" Hermione said, looking back up at Lily. 

__

"You will." Lily said, then faded away. Hermione looked at the locket, then, she opened it. She gasped when she saw the Ruby Rose, float from the locket, and expanded into 3 sizes bigger. Somehow, looking at the rose filled her head with all sorts of thoughts, and understandment. And the Light faded away, as she stood up. Voldemort and Harry were looking at her. _'My dream!_' Harry exclaimed inside of his head. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Don't give up Harry! For I will fight with you!" Hermione yelled, rasing the Rose above her head, her regular clothes transformed into a purly white dress robe.

"Seren rubieous!" Hermione shouted, sending a beam of light at Voldemort, which shot him straight back. He shouted in pain, as he fell to the ground. Harry was astounded. Voldemort then got back up, his legs shaking.

"I will get you yet! Harry Potter! And you too, Mudblood!" He shouted, before sweeping his cloak around him, and disapearing. Hermione then dropped to her knees, and felt to very weak. The rose was still floating in front of her, but she changed back into her regular clothes. Harry ran over to her.

"Hermione!" He said, giving her a hug. She grunted.

"Not…so…tight…Harry." She choked out. He laughed, and broke from the hug. Tears and sweat mixing together on his face.

"Go check on them." She said, nudging her head towards Ron and Laveder. Harry got up and ran to them. Suddenly, a blinding orange light flew them all back. Hermione raised her head, and saw Wormtail laughing like a crazed maniac.

****

*Ooooo, how was that? I've never written an Action sequnce like this, so, I hope you're not TO dissapointed. Anyways, the next chapter will be out on Friday around 7:00pm!

Springy: Oh my gosh! That's soo sweet! I'll be sure to read it! Lol, Ryoko IS one hell of a good writer. I think we all need to come together and start the OFFICAL "Ryoko Blue Fan Club", lol. And you know what would be REALLY cool? Is that if Ryoko becomes the NEXT J.K Rowling, then we can say "we read her first fanfic!" and stuff like that. Lol. ANYWAYS, good luck on your story, and…that's all.

READ AND REVIEW SOUL SCEPTER NOW!!! Please? :0)


	21. Power Of Love

__

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

You've got to believe

In the Power of Love

It gives meaning to each moment

Its what our hearts are all made of

You've got to believe 

In the Power of Love

-Sailor Moon *Power of Love*

"Peter!" Harry shouted, as him, Ron and Lavender stood up. They, too, saw the whole thing with Hermione and Voldemort.

"You didn't actually think I'd leave you without saying goodbye?" Wormtail teased. "Oh, and by the way…This metor is heading straight for earth. Which, by the time it hit's, you will be dead, and so will half of the worlds population! Goodbye my young friends!" He laughed, then for the last time, disapered.

"Harry! What are we going to do!" Lavender exclaimed, who was now beging hugged by Ron. Harry couldn't think of any way to stop the Metor either.

"I can stop it" Hermione said, holding the Rose between her hands again.

"Hermione! No!" Ron shouted.

"You loose the rest of your strength!" Lavender yelled.

"Don't do it…!" Harry weakly exclaimed.

"It's okay. Why have the Rose if I'm not supposed to use it. Everything will be fine. Now, let's get home!" Hermione said, as she lifted the Rose high over her head. The white robes returing. She held the rose out in front of her again, and instead of a white light, a golden one surrounded the metor. Her plan was break the metor, and have enough space to get home. 

Soon enough, she felt herself growing weaker by the second. Harry walked up beside her, and placed his arm over her shoulders. He held out his wand at the crystal and a golden light shot out of it. She looked up to him, and smiled. He smiled back. Ron and Lavender then came up behind them, and did the same as Harry, transfering all of their power and strength. Hermione felt it, and more power came to her. A pink glittery light shot out of the crystal, and incircled the Metor, finally throwing the metor off it's course. Hermione's world then became dark.

__

"Is she still alive?"

"Of COURSE she's still alive you dolt!"

"What should we say?"

"Maybe you should take your top off, Harry"

"SHUT UP!"

"It was just a joke…"

Hermione heard the familiar voices of Harry, Ron, and Lavender. She slowly opened her eyes, adding laughter. She found herself lying on a hospital bed in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron, and Lavender all had big smiles on their faces.

"I thought it was funny, Ron." Hermione said. Ron smiled, then playfully punched her.

"Hey there stranger." He said. But before Hermione could reply, Harry spoke up.

"Um…could you guys leave us alone for a minute?" he asked. Lavender and Ron nodded, they then hugged Hermione and said that they would just see her later on tonight when she gets out.

After Ron and Lavender left, Harry shut the door behind them. Hermione straightened herself up in the bed, folding her hands across her lap. Harry then walked over to her,

"Welcome back." He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead, then sitting down in front of her on the bed.

"So what happend?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Harry shrugged.

"Well, you…we…destroyed the metor, and you passed out, and we got you back here through the Destination Device. You've been in here for almost a week." Harry said, Hermione screamed.

"A WEEK! I'VE MISSED SO MANY CLASSES!" Hermione said, about to jump out of bed, but Harry stopped her, and laid her back down.

"Now, Now…You need your rest. Madame Pomfrey said you can go back to classes tomorrow." 

"But…But…All that work!" Hermione exclaimed, about to cry.

"Hermione…" Harry said, giving her a sturn look. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Fine!" she said, raising her arms. The two of them said nothing for awhile, then Harry cleared his throat.

"Herm…I'm sorry." Harry said, Hermione looked back up at him.

"I…I feel so stupid! I should have known that Voldemort would have found out one way or another that I do, love you. And now, I put you in so much pain…and I lost a couple of great weeks with you. You probably hate me know…" He said, looking down. Hermione smiled.

"Harry," she said, then lifted his chin towards her with her finger tips. "ll never hate you. You did what you thought was best for me. Sure, it hurt at the time, but, you did it because you love Ron and me. I love you Harry Potter, and I always will. Unless…you cheat on me, or something WAY out of line." Hermione said, glaring at him. Which made Harry laugh.

"Who would want to do such a stupid thing like that!" He said, then leaning in for a very passionate kiss. After the kiss broke, Harry smiled.

"And Hermione…" Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"What?"

"I love you, too." He said, kissing her again.

****

*That's not the end! So don't worry…but, the next chapter is. And…I think I'm going to cry, lol. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but nothings coming to my head right now, so, just sit tight. Till the next chapter, later babes! AND GO AND READ SOUL SCEPTER…OH! And to those who read, and liked Soul Scepter, read Endings and Beginnings by Eternal Fire. It's also VERY good!*


	22. Circles Round The Moon

__

I've put a spell on my heart for ya

Wishin on alittle star for ya

Kinda magic in everything we do

I'd live and I'd die for ya

Get alittle bit High for ya

Forever couldn't come to soon

Runnin' Circles Round the Moon

-Geri Halliwell *Circles Round the Moon*

Hermione got out of the Hosptial wing around 8:00 that night, Harry, Ron and Lavender were waiting for her outside the door. She smiled at them.

"Well, I'm out." She said, walking up to Harry and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes you are! Thank Merlin!" Lavender said, rushing up to her and hugging her. "We were so scared! Don't ever do that to us again!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione laughed.

"I promise, Lav." She said. Lavender nodded, and walked back over to Ron. Hermione glared at him.

"What?" he asked. Hermione walked up to him, and playfully punched him in the chest.

"I told you not to fight that ball! Did you listen! Oh No! Mister Macho here does what he wants!" Hermione playfully teased. Ron's face went about the same color as his hair. Harry laughed, and pulled Hermione back by her waist.

"Come on. Leave him alone." He said, Hermione nodded.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Lavender said, pulling Ron away and down the corridor. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Come on." He said, pulling her towards the Astronomy Tower.

When the got there, Harry took Hermione into his warm embrace. Hermione, seriously, thought that they would never hug like that again.

"Harry…I'm so confused." She said, Harry broke from the hug.

"About what?" he asked.

"About that crystal." She said. Harry smiled at her.

"I talked to Dumbledore about that." He said. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You did? What did he say." She asked. Harry lead her towards the window ledge, and they sat down.

"He said, that you got the crystal, because YOUR It's protector." Hermione gaped at him.

"ME? Why ME?" She asked, pointing to herself. Harry shrugged.

"That's just what fate choose, I guess. But, we know for one thing, that it's very powerful, and, if It does get into the wrong hands, it could mean some bad shit will happen. But, he siad, 'As long as she keeps that locket close to her at all times, the world will be safe.'" Harry said.

"And, what excately do we call this crystal?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore said it was called the 'Cristal De Rose D'Éternité'" Harry said in a french voice.

"The Eternity Rose Crystal? That sounds vegaly familiar. I must have read it somewhere. But, Oh bloody hell! Why'd I get stuck with this." She said. Harry wrapped a arm around her.

"Don't worry, Mione…I can call you that now, right?" He asked, Hermione giggled.

"Yes you can." She said, poking a finger in his stomach. Harry smiled.

"Okay…Don't worry, Mione. With Me, Ron, Lavender, the others, AND Dumbledore, nothing is going to happen." Harry said, then he began to chuckle.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I remember you telling me this once…about Voldmort. Strange how things work out, eh?" he said, getting up from the ledge, and giving Hermione a hand.

"Yeah." She said, getting up. Hermione then looked up at Harry.

"Why did you bring me up here, anyways?" She asked. Harry smiled, and pointed out 2 big white dvets, and a couple of pillows. Hermione looked back up to him.

"Don't worry…That's not what I brought you here for." He said, laughing. "I brought you here, because, I heard there is going to be an excellent metor shower…And we'll have a great view from here." He said. Hermione smiled, and stood on her toes, and kissed him. He then lead her over to the spot, he laid one dvet on the ground, and placed some pillows up against the wall. He then sat down, and Hermione sat down in between his legs, and leaned against his chest. Harry then picked up the other devet and tossed it over them both. Harry then wrapped his arms around Hermione. That night they watched an amzaing show. 

"Will you love me, Harry…till the day I die?" Hermione asked, starting to fall asleep.

"Much longer then that, Hermione…" he said, as he kissed her temple, then too, fell asleep.

****

Well…That's all! I hope you liked it! Again, thanks for all the reviews. Also, did you know that Geri Halliwell (ex-ginger spice) wrote 'Circles Round the Moon' because she became obessed with the Harry Potter books? I thought that was pretty cool. It's a very beautiful song, and I suggest you check it out. I wonder if it's supposed to be about Harry and Hermione? Hmm…makes ya think, eh? Anyways, I just saw "We Were Soldiers" and it was REALLY good. VERY sad though…especially when "someone" dies :*( But that's besides the point. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Till Next Time, LATER BABES!!*

PS. As a going away wish, please go read and review Soul Scepter, and Endings and Beginnings. Both are wonderful stories! 


End file.
